Freedom in all the Wrong Places
by ObsidianWing
Summary: Rated M! Mello's life is getting out of control, what with him sleeping around with older men, dealing with his unresponsive and uncaring family, and a new kid at school who's making him question his decisions in life. (I'm not good with summaries :/)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, so I got the idea from another write by the name of OthilaOdal who wrote "Suburban Scandle" (Which I think you guys should check out because it's way better than my story) and I know I uploaded this a while ago - even taking it down because I wasn't too into it - but with things kind of getting hectic around my life, I kinda don't feel like writing a lot, so I'm reposting this story with a few edits here and there. But I don't expect it to be a favourite among all of you.**_

_**Warning, M rated for a very good reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I tapped my pencil in pure boredom, getting lost in my own thoughts. I couldn't take public school for the life of me but I had to deal. Even if I was top of the class it was only because none of what I was learning was challenging enough for me. Well… that, and more than a few of my teachers fancied me. But that wasn't a huge issue.

Especially with my History teacher, Mr. Turner.

None of my male teachers were hard on the eyes, but Mr. Turner was definitely my favourite. Yes, I daydreamed even in his class – like now for example – but it didn't exactly effect my grades.

My teachers – mostly the male ones – all favoured me without question. I was a good student, I didn't cause trouble, and I kept to myself. Not only that, but in a sea of morons I managed to keep up my grades to a perfect one hundred percent. This was mostly because I didn't have much else to gain in my life other than the best scores possible. But that was because of my father.

My father was not an abusive man… but that didn't mean he cared much about me.

I was sixteen reaching my seventeenth year and still he treated me like a child. Not to mention he wanted nothing to do with me or my achievements. Not when he had two other perfectly perfect sons in his care.

My father was a semi-large man with a rigid stature. He was the epitome of of stark and coldness, and he rarely ever smiled. If he did smile it was because either of my brothers, Emmett and Luke, would have some kind of great sporting achievement or strike up a deal in the higher-ups in the world. I didn't pay attention too much to them though since they were getting most of the love from our father anyway.

My mother was a different story though.

Although both my parents had blonde hair and either blue, or dark blue, eyes, my brother's resembled our father and I resembled my mother. I was meek looking and effeminate, which only added on to the contempt my father had for me, and it didn't help that I played for the other team. Even more… no one in my family knew about it, save for my grandmother. But it wasn't like there were no signs, especially when I showed no interest in females when my father brought some home to meet his sons. They were wealthy young women who were related to the man's business partners and he was more than upset with me when I ignored them.

_"Honestly, I try to help you and you turn them all down."_ I remember him saying, not even looking at me.

I loved my parents… of course I did. But I just wished that my father could love me as much as my mother did.

My mother was a beautiful woman. She had long cascading hair that framed her angelic face, making her blue eyes sparkle delicately like pools of fresh rain water. She was petite, curvy, and her smile was always genuine. I could only dream to be as beautiful as her, but – at least to my father – it wasn't right for males to be perceived as females. But that's not what I wanted to be. I enjoyed being male, considering I had more options, but I liked the thought of having men bow at my feet due to my beauty as well. But, in this world, men couldn't be beautiful. Sexy and hot, perhaps. But not beautiful.

At least that's what the straight populace believed. I happened to think more than enough men could be considered beautiful.

Like Mr. Turner for example.

I took a glance at the man in my thoughts and felt the sly grin in my face widen.

Mr. Turner was a sight to behold. He wasn't buff, but he was toned. His skin was naturally sun-kissed and looked soft to the touch. He wore a loose fitting, blue dress-shirt that was tucked into dark khakis. I'd sometimes fantasized about that shirt being torn off just so I could see all the beautiful ripples of muscle underneath.

I admit, I had an imagination – especially if I was writing – but sometimes I had to stop myself from the really vivid stuff to keep from losing myself in class. Yes, most of them were dirty, and I wasn't ashamed of that. But it wasn't like I was proud of them. There was a lot in my life I wasn't proud of… but it's just the way I handled things.

The bell for the school day ended and everyone in class was hurrying to get out the door so they could go home. Not me, though. I usually took my time considering I wasn't too happy with my home-life at the moment. But there were ways of helping me to forget.

Yet another thing I'm not too proud of… but not something I hate.

The class departed and soon it was just Mr. Turner and myself. It wasn't long before his usually relaxed eyes became hungry once more.

"Mihael? You're staying behind again?" His lurid voice whistled through the air.

I hummed, picking up my side pack. My grin hadn't fallen once. "I'm not too keen on going home at the moment. And I told you before to call me Mello."

He chuckled lightly before leaning on his desk, arms crossed and eyes following me. "I apologize, Mello. I forget about your little nickname from time to time. How it ever came to be is a mystery."

"No mystery, I simply like it more than 'Mihael'. So I told people it was a nickname my grandmother gave me."

I swung the bag over my head and was about to leave the room before a soft hand was pulling me into an embrace. Were the door not closed this would have never happened. However, circumstances being what they were, Turner took whatever opportunity he could to have me close to him.

I never fought him either.

I'd kept it secret from everyone I knew that this little affair was currently going on. It started simply enough when Mr. Turner noticed my absentmindedness in class and wanted to see me at the end of the school day to discuss what was on my mind. One or two more of his meetings later and I was sprawled across his desk begging to him and writhing under his touch. Sad part is… he wasn't my first.

Sadder part? He knew this.

He tightened his embrace. "Don't suppose you've been seeing that man again, have you?"

I scoffed. "I can't be bent over just your desk, Turner. Especially in a crowded school like this."

"I can always lock the door. And I know you're well aware of my private office." He reminded with a warm whisper to my ear.

Just when he slid down his hand to the button of my jeans, his phone rang out in a familiar tone. He groaned at this, but I merely snickered.

I unfolded his arms from me and made for the door. "Your girlfriend is calling. I shouldn't keep you from her." I looked back at him snidely before bidding him good day and walking off down the hall.

Although I did not look the part, I was a deviant beyond belief. I constantly fantasized about being taken by more than a few of my teachers and friends, but none really held my interest. Mr. Turner and the man he specified offhandedly were my main men to go to, but they were small accidents in a sense. I never meant to sleep with them, but it just happened.

I heard a few people running up to me, but I was unfazed. I knew who they were, but I wasn't too interested in them for the moment. I guess one could call them my friends, but that was only because I lacked a better word for them.

Jean spoke up. "What did Turner want with you this time?"

I shrugged at him. "He caught me day dreaming again I suppose. He got interrupted by a call from his girlfriend so I made my escape."

Sydney, a rather lanky young female, sighed dreamily. "I wish he'd call me in after class! I'd give the world for his attention."

I rolled my eyes at her. Yes, Turner was quite the specimen, but he had no interest in anyone aside from me or his 'serious' girlfriend.

"You think they'll get married?" Adam asked. "She seems to be dropping hints lately."

Sydney pouted. "Yeah, and it's getting annoying. Especially when she calls him in the middle of class, disrupting that beautiful voice of his!" She sighed again, then got serious once more. "I don't care if she's a hand model, she's just rubbing it in our faces that he's taken."

Jean scoffed. "I don't care, she can come visit class any time she likes! Just so long as I can get a good mental image of her for later on in the night."

Sydney punched him playfully as I yet again rolled my eyes. I didn't care too much about Mr. Turner being with someone else. It didn't stop the fact that he wasn't as into her as she was into him. He even told me himself that he hadn't wanted to be in a relationship with her, but I wasn't going to get involved with a man who had such a clingy girl on his arm. The only time I'd ever been intimate with him was when he was single. Any time after that he was cut off from me, and it was only starting to surface now how completely she wasn't satisfying him.

As the three bickered on about a potential marriage between the two good looking people, I made my escape and headed for home.

Well… first I had to make a pit stop. So I wouldn't be home for another few hours I suppose.

Our next door neighbors that I'd known for about five years now had hired me for some menial tasks around the house. Feeding the cat being a large portion since it was a purebred Siamese cat that was used in shows the same way a dog would be. The other tasks were to water the plants, wash dishes, and sometimes cook for both her husband and the cat. However weird that sounded, I got paid pretty well.

My neighbors were a married couple of ten years, Destiny being a semi-young pretty woman with nicely trimmed hair that carved her face quite beautifully, and her husband was what you'd call… a layabout. He was more than useless when it came to caring for the house, being from a large city and apartment life, so that's why I'd been hired. My mother had told them I was most trustful when it came to keeping a house together, and thus I got the job.

With Destiny at her late night job as a teller at a bank, she handed over the reins to me after she left for work. A cruel mistake on her part.

It wasn't a long walk to my neighbor's house, especially when I hurried since I was not fond of school, and it wasn't long before I was left by Mrs. Destiny Ross to do my chores.

"Thank you so much, Mello!" She said to me before hurrying out the door. "I can always count on you!"

She handed me a notepad of things to do, slipping me an extra twenty dollars on my usual pay for being early, and she was off to her workplace.

I closed the door and read the list of things to do. Before I could finish reading, however, there came another familiar touch to my hips before pulling me into an embrace. Yet again, I did not fight this.

Destiny was a loving and trusting young woman, and she dearly cared for her husband. However, familiarity breeds contempt, and it would seem her husband wanted more out of his marriage than what she was offering.

Rod Ross was a burly man, maybe twice my age at that, but he gave me what I'd desired since first becoming a teenager; freedom. He was the first man I'd been intimate with and not once had his wife caught on in the two years we'd been sneaking around. Yes, I'd been ashamed at first, but the more my home-life disintegrated the more I desired his touches. When my father openly ignored me, I thought about Ross. When my brother's got all the attention, I craved for Ross. And when I just wanted to be myself for even an hour during the week…

Well… Ross was always there with open arms.

…as long as his wife wasn't around…

I hummed a bit at his touch. "She's not even gone two minutes and you're all ready?"

I felt his large lips on my neck before he answered. "The wife's been holding out on me."

I rolled my eyes at this.

I remember a time when I was so introverted that I was turning into a hard-ass like my father, but I finally found a place where I could let myself feel free for just a few hours. I hadn't even cared that I'd lost my virginity to a man over half my age. I'd felt free and complete for the first time in my life, and I was begging for more by the time it was all over. I still yearned for his attention, but with Turner as a second option nowadays I had two places to let loose and be free. The only downside was that since I kept the cover of an A plus student with at least a slight innocence to me, I never saw them too often or had much contact with them intimately. The last time Ross and I were intimate had been a month ago, and even then it ended far too early than I'd wanted it to since his wife had ended her shift early and we had to scramble to get me out of the house before she could find me in bed with him.

Tonight would be no different.

I moved away from Ross' hands to start my chores. "I can't tonight. My parents are expecting me home right after for dinner to celebrate Emmett's engagement."

He groaned at this before humming at the news. "Poor kid doesn't know what he's getting into, does he?"

I shrugged as I filled up the water dish for the cat. "I don't know that he's marrying her for himself or our father. Either way it's a waste of time."

"You don't believe in marriage?" He asked in a sort of joking manner.

After the water I got right along with the dishes. "Why tie yourself down when there's so many others to choose from. It's like drinking the same wine over and over again. Maybe it tastes good now, but what about other flavours?"

He leaned against the counter, a sly smirk on his face. "Thus the reason you and that teacher are so close, hmm?"

I scoffed at this. "He's taken by that clingy hand model. I barely get any attention from him at all anymore. Too bad," I smirked back at him, "he seemed like a promising replacement for you."

"Replacement? Why? Because he's younger?" He chuckled before slipping his hands around my waist again, pulling me into his chest. "Just because he's younger doesn't mean he's got as much knowledge as me. After all, it was me who made you scream in pure ecstasy for the first time. I'd say that takes raw talent for someone like you."

I decided to tease the animal a bit and grind my hips against him before replying, "And you've never disappointed me since."

Rod Ross was as burly and strong as they came, but he was not marriage material. His marriage to his wife was strained merely because she didn't satisfy him in the way I could. He needed rough, guttural, carpet burning, crude sex, and Destiny just couldn't handle that it would seem. But, for me, the sneaking around, the quiet conversations, the texts sent late at night filled with heated and lewd remarks, was just what I needed to get that feeling of release in my life.

My parents were not rowdy or crude. My mother was a lovely woman who liked to joke around, yes, but she never made any immoral comments about sex or any sort of bodily functions. My father was WAY too proper of a gentleman to even consider the thought, and he demanded this from his family as well. My brothers were proper, my mother was proper, and I was proper. But, from the moment I tasted freedom, I never wanted to let it go again. And I guess that's where my deviant-like nature stemmed. The more times I ran around with some older man, the higher amount of freedom and release coursed through me, and because of this I felt normal to the world.

Rod Ross hissed at my intention. "You'd better see me later tonight, blondie. I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

I ground my hips into him again, feeling more than enough through the thin fabric. "Destiny works until two in the morning?"

He nodded, holding me tighter to stop from ramming into me.

I finished the last dish and turned to him. "Then I'll be over at ten thirty. Text me if she calls in an early night."

His lips met my neck once more and I had to fight to control myself. "Don't you dare make me wait any longer than that." He warned.

I wasn't afraid though. The more anxious he was, the rougher the sex. The rougher it was, the more freedom I had.

I finished up my chores around the house and left for home soon afterwards, promising to be back later, however much Ross wanted me now.

I entered my home and dropped off my bag at the door and hurried to find the family. I wasn't late, but I knew my dad would still chew me out for not being here when Emmett arrived.

I entered the family room to find the young groom to be with his fiancé on the loveseat, my parents across from him on the sofa, and Luke sitting in the armchair.

Emmett was happy to see me and hurriedly left his seat, and overbearing fiancé, to hug me.

His hug was tight, but nothing I couldn't handle. "There's my baby brother! I was just asking where you were!"

I grinned slightly. "Just earning some extra cash for your wedding gift." The comment came out almost snidely. I wasn't too fond of Emmett's new wife, and for good reason.

She was blonde, just like us, but a complete bitch if ever there was one. She played the nice game around Emmett and my family, but alone she was more than cruel to me. She called me all sorts of things behind their backs, 'faggot' and 'freak' being her favourites. She hated me for no good reason and I was never able to stand up for myself around her since the family loved her. And why wouldn't they, right? I mean, she's tall, thin, gorgeous, and won eight beauty pageants in a row. She treated Emmett like he was her world, but I knew she only cared about his money.

Emmett owned his own restaurant, and business was booming! He was even looking to expanding across England. When that gold-digging whore caught onto this, she was all over him like a fly to a pile of horse shit. And that made me angry, especially when she had the whole family fooled but me. And I couldn't say anything because no one took me seriously. I did try to talk Emmett out of marrying her, and I even expressed my fears for him, but he just shrugged it off as me being jealous and believing that he'd be taken away from me.

If only he knew how true that was.

I sat down on the floor beside my mother after hugging Emmett and listened in on the conversation.

"It's wonderful to hear the preparations for the wedding are going nicely." My mother commented. "And the wedding rehearsal is on the twenty-eighth, correct?"

Emmett nodded. "And I'm hoping to see you all there because the wedding will be the next morning, and I want everything to be perfect."

"We'll be there, son. We promise." My father spoke up. He then looked at me. "Speaking of which, did you find a date yet for the wedding, Mihael?"

I grumbled. "No, and I don't want one."

He sighed heavily and angrily, scratching at the tuft of his perfectly trimmed boxed beard. "I told you it's not an option. Now find one this week, or you aren't going."

"Fine by me." I let slip.

Before my father could start ranting about what I'd said, Emmett got between us. "Dad, it's okay if he doesn't want to bring a date. He just doesn't want to bring anyone. It doesn't matter to me."

"Of course!" Christa added, tightening her grip on Emmett's arm. "He has every right to his choice in the matter."

I had to stop the eye-roll that was begging to surface. She was such a fake it wasn't even funny.

There came a small ding from the kitchen signaling dinner was ready and we all began to pile into the dining room. Well… everyone but Christa and me.

She had actually grabbed me by the collar and pulled me aside to throw me to the floor.

"Get this through your thick head, freak. My wedding is a month away, and I won't have you ruining that for me. Got it!"

Her voice was venomous and quiet, but I was unafraid. "Whatever. Don't expect me to cry for you though when he realizes what a cunt he married."

She slapped me for that and spat on my face. "You say nothing to Emmett! Or your whole family learns about you stealing from your parent's wallets to buy a crack pipe."

That was a blatant lie and she knew it. But, knowing her, she could make it sound believable. She was good at manipulating people to her will.

I finally rolled my eyes before heading up to my room.

My mother caught me halfway up the stairs. "Aren't you eating?"

I shook my head. "I have homework to do. Please don't bug me."

She smiled. "That's my little A plus student!"

From that point on I knew I'd be left alone. I had some chips and a box of cereal in my room for when I was studying and I had to miss dinner, and my family knew about this fact. So I was at liberty to sneak out and do what I wanted for the time being.

I texted Ross and he confirmed everything was alright and that I could come over early. From eight to around eleven at night I would be his. In that time I'd be more than free of the stresses I was facing at the moment.

I knew it was wrong to be doing something like this to help with my stress, but god did I need it. I needed to feel wanted for even a moment! And the only way I ever had that was through sex. Yes, it was sad…

…but nothing and no one else wanted me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__**Warning, M rated for a very good reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

_"Mihael, please see me in my office." Mr. Turner demanded from me._

_"Looks like he caught you ignoring the lecture again." Jean whispered to me. "We'll save you a seat at the movie."_

_"Don't bother." I replied. "I'm not really in the mood for a movie tonight anyways. I just found out that my brother's getting married."_

_"What, really!" Sydney overheard. "Wow! So you'll have a new sister-in-law!?"_

_I sighed heavily. "Yup. Thrilling, I know. Look, can we talk about it later? I'm not too fond about having to stay here for too long. You know how my dad gets."_

_With that they left me to the teacher as he guided me to his office. _

_When he closed the door behind us, I didn't know what I was supposed to be expecting. I never got into trouble or sent to offices. I was a teacher's pet, to put it frankly, and Mr. Turner seemed to like me in the beginning. So what was it he wanted to see me privately about? Granted, I'd fantasized about this happening so many times before when I first saw him, but this was a lot scarier than I thought beforehand._

_He sat at his chair and turned to me. "Mihael, what's going on? I see you zoning out in class so much that I'm worried it's going to affect your grades. Is there something going on at home? Are you eating enough?"_

_What did I tell him? 'I'm sexually deprived'? 'My go-to man is out of town and can't sex me up for another week'? Hell no. Maybe just explain about my brother._

_I grumbled. "It's nothing. My brother's just getting married and I have no way to tell him that she's just using him."_

_"Oh?" Was his response. "Why is she no good for him?"_

_"Because she's a gold digging whore!" I exclaimed. "The moment this bitch heard word about his restaurant success, she's all over him! Not to mention she treats me like dirt, and has the entire family fooled into thinking she's a saint…!"_

_"Whoa, wait a moment." He interrupted, trying to calm me down. "Now, how do you know this is the truth?"_

_I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms, grumbling angrily. "I just do. And since you don't believe me either, you might as well just let me go so I can be alone."_

_"I don't know that that's the best option, Mihael…"_

_"Mello!" I corrected. "And you don't know what's best for me. No one does but me. I just need an escape from this world, and the only way I can find that is to be alone!"_

_He moved his chair closer to me and put a hand on my leg. "Mi… Mello, you don't need to be alone. Sometimes you just need someone to speak with. Like your parents or someone else you trust."_

_"Trust is for suckers and weaklings." Was my response. "And as for my parents, they don't care what I think. I'm not even allowed to have any preference to gender around them. Especially my father."_

_He caught onto this immediately. "Oh, so you… I see. And our parents have no idea?"_

_I shook my head, not even looking at him. I did take note that he hadn't removed his hand from my leg though, and I could almost feel my skin tingle underneath the fabric of my pants. How much Sydney would have craved for this attention from Mr. Turner. _

_He got a tad closer to me, hand still on my leg. "There's nothing wrong with your preference, Mello. Just tell your parents and they'll understand…"_

_I turned to him. "You don't know my father! He'd disown me if he knew I preferred men over women! And, despite what you believe, I like having a bed to sleep in!"_

_The man took a breath. "But if you're unhappy…"_

_That did it. I couldn't lie about it right now._

_"I'm not unhappy, I'm starved." I explained, not even caring at this point. "I need physical attention, if you catch my drift. But this school is filled with nothing but morons and gossips. If I even dream about sparking up a relationship with another man I'd be a social pariah! Not to mention no one wants me in that aspect anyway."_

'No one but Ross, anyway.'_ I thought to myself._

_The office was quiet for another moment or two before I could feel Mr. Turner's hand slowly glide a little further up my leg._

_"And why would no one want you?" He asked rhetorically before grinning at me. "You aren't bad looking you know, and you're quite popular in school. Any guy would be insane to not want you."_

_I scoffed at that, but my smile still played at my lips. "Sure. You think that now, but put a few of guys in a room with no women and I doubt a lot of them will survive. Even if one were gay they still wouldn't tell any of the other men. It's not easy for someone to admit the truth about their preferences. Especially if they live in a household like mine where everyone has to be straight. It's not ideal."_

_His grin didn't fall. "Maybe, but _you're_ odds are better than anyone else's. I can't imagine any man, gay or straight, not wanting you."_

_I was beginning to feel cocky at what he'd said and gave him an alluring, inviting look. "Oh? And why's that?"_

_I could tell he didn't want to say it since he backed off right away, taking his hand off my leg and sitting back into his seat. "Well… erm… for starters, you… um…"_

_I was getting more and more interested in what he wanted to say now. "Go ahead. I'm waiting."_

_I crossed my legs, taking notice of where his eyes trailed. No surprise, he was outlining my features. This intrigued me further._

_He took a breath. "For starters, you have quite the… err… features that could please any man if you so desired to."_

_"Like?" I goaded him on, making sure to carelessly let my hair fall around my face and just lightly touch my shoulders._

_He said nothing, but I could see where he was looking and decided to nudge him forward. _

_"Like… my legs?" I began, uncrossing said legs to show off the curves and crevices beneath the tight fabric. I mentally thanked myself for picking the tighter pair of pants this morning instead of the baggy jeans._

_He cleared his throat a touch before nodding slightly. "I… suppose. I mean, they are rather…"_

_"Curvaceous?" I started as I slowly stood from my seat. "Toned…? Smooth…? Irresistible…?"_

_He didn't back away when I slowly strode up to him. In fact… he continued the game._

_"Yes." He replied. "Everything about your legs is the same about your entire body. Who wouldn't want that?"_

_My grin widened. Perhaps staying behind at school was a good idea._

_I placed a knee on what side of the man as he sat in his chair. "What else?"_

_He didn't stop me. He just kept playing the game._

_He looked into my eyes as one of his hands snaked their way onto my hip. "Your eyes."_

_Another knee onto the chair on his left side. "What about them? Do they entrance you?"_

_He chuckled at me. "They're hypnotic, to say the least. Not to mention your hair perfectly frames them enough to make them pop out like diamonds."_

_I placed my hands behind his neck and he pulled me further into his lap, his neediness being felt through the thin clothing we wore. I could feel his hands just dare to lift my shirt. _

_I smirked at him. "If it's all so tempting, then why not take it for yourself?"_

_He caught himself a tad and backed up a bit. "I… I'm a teacher. If I did anything to you…"_

_"Are you my teacher at the moment?" I reminded him. "No. we're out of school hours now. So anything at this moment would be between two men. But, if you want to think of me as a student, I'm sure there's more fun to be had in this thought. An adult, a teacher, taking me over a desk? Something about that image sparks a fire in my soul."_

_I teased him a bit by softly dragging my lips over his before backing away abruptly. "But, if you care so much about your job, then I suppose I'll just have to leave."_

_I looked into his eyes and I could suddenly see a roaring fiery passion behind them. This was what I needed._

_He promptly picked me up into his arms, my legs hugging his waist and he swiftly cleared his desk in one sweep of his arm. The action was so quick and deliberate it almost scared me. Not to mention it was loud and we were still in the school building. Anyone could have heard that._

_But thank god no one did._

_He placed me on his, now empty, desk and I felt a jolt of excitement course through me. I'd wanted this kind of roughness since Ross left with that wife of his. God how I've craved this attention. And from Turner!? What a bonus! This man was being sought after by so many teen girls it was ridiculous. But he was here, with me! What luck!_

_He was quick as he laid practiced and needy kisses around my stomach and hips, slowly lifting my shirt along the way. It wasn't long before the fabric was discarded and he was kissing me feverishly, leaving marks everywhere he went. I managed to get his buttoned up shirt off of him and I had to take a moment to revel in this man's toned body. Dear lord I was having the best of luck today!_

_He started grinding into me and I was beginning to lose myself in this touch, until…_

The bell sounded for the day and I snapped out of my thoughts. I really wish that bell had never rang.

Then again… why think about such actions when I had time for them right now?

Mr. Turner could just see it in my eyes that I was thinking about him. He didn't even have to, but he called me in to speak with him in his office.

Sydney groaned beside me. "Why doesn't he ever notice when _I_ daydream!?"

I didn't even answer her. I just hurried to his office as fast as I could. I was too needy to think about her or anything else for that matter. Not even my own family and father. I just needed to be touched, to be felt, to be WANTED!

I knocked on the door to his office and he opened it without hesitation. There was still too many kids in the halls to do anything explicit for the moment, but dammit just the contact would be enough.

No words were said after the door closed. He just picked me up and shoved me into the wall, crashing his lips into mine. He was just as needy as I was, and I vaguely remembered him being with a certain hand model. I doubt he wanted her as badly as me though.

His kisses switched to my neck, becoming nips and love bites. "What were you thinking about?"

I knew what he'd meant, but it was hard to concentrate with the skin to skin contact.

"When… AH! When we first… nngh… when we first fucked!" I was losing my mind with want now.

He chuckled against my skin. "You're so amazing, Mello. I've been dying for this opportunity with you!"

I heard the noise in the hallway die down, but there were still too many ears that could hear us. But dammit did I need this!

I pushed Turner into his chair, climbing into his lap to straddle him, and got to work with grinding my hips onto his. It wasn't much, but the friction helped greatly to reduce my want.

He tore off my shirt and I made quick work of his own. Feeling his hands on my bare skin wasn't helping me to control myself, but being able to caress every part of his chest would suffice for the moment.

I couldn't help the lurid moans I was making the more I ground my hips against his. I tried my hardest not to be too loud though.

He bit down on my throat slightly. "I love those sounds you make!"

I held on tighter to his hair after he uttered this. It was killing me being unable to scream his name.

I didn't hear the noise die down, but I suppose Turner had because it wasn't long before he was picking me up, sending everything on his desk flying, and started to roughly grind into me on the oak table itself. This alone would have sufficed for release, but I needed more.

The entire time Turner was reading himself to enter me, I thought of all the people who had brought me to this.

My father for not caring…

Down went the pants.

My brothers for leaving me…

Out came the lube.

My mother for never standing up for me…

Sweet essence as something prodded my backside.

That whore gold digger for stealing my brother…!

Fullness!

And lastly, myself for never telling any of them the truth!

And just like that I was once again being ruthlessly plowed into the desk yet another time by my own teacher. And I was both ashamed… and enthralled!

I begged him for more, pleaded for him not to stop by any means necessary! I wanted this to last forever! I wanted to forget that I had to go home after this, to an unloving family and pretending to be something I'm not! I wanted to stay in this blissful state forever!

But I knew it was useless to think that way.

Of course it ended. But I got what I'd needed. Another rush of pure freedom at its finest.

Mr. Turner pulled out and I was left feeling cold and alone once more for a few seconds before he pulled me into his arms and sat me onto his lap in his chair. I didn't care about the smug smile on his face. It just felt good to be held by someone.

He kissed my head whilst keeping a hand firmly on my thigh to keep me from falling. "You never cease to amaze me, Mello. God dammit have I missed you! Tracy has nothing on you! Thank god I got rid of her!"

So he was single again? Good. Then I had nothing to feel guilty about. He was free to do as he pleased with me as long as I was the only one.

As for Ross… well, it looks like he'd have to step it up a notch. Younger or not, Mr. Turner was winning over my affections for the moment.

Then again… Ross did have a better size than Turner. Plus he was more skilled, and slightly rougher.

Damn… this was a hard choice to make.

…were I given a choice, that is.

I chuckled at the thought, cuddling into the man's neck. "Ross has some competition."

"So you are still seeing him." The heaving man commented with a smug smile. "I suppose he's not doing too much of a good job satisfying you? Shows how much skill he knows."

I scoffed at this. "Now you know why I hate the teenagers in this school. No talent or skill. They're all first timers. I need someone with experience."

Turner snickered. "Well, what a perfect pair you've found, hmm? I wonder, though, which one of us does the better job of keeping you satisfied?"

I stayed silent at this, merely cuddling him further. He seemed to get the fact that I would say nothing on the subject further.

I was right though. People in high school could talk a big game, but they were all newbies. Yes, so was I, but I needed skill to learn. Where better to find skill than in the elders? Especially with the two I chose. A married man from America, and a glorious history teacher with the body of Adonis himself! I swear, no one was better than these two! Absolutely no one!

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

"Mail!" My mother called.

I looked out the window towards her, having paused my game. "Yeah!?"

"The neighbors invited us over for dinner! Please join us instead of wasting away on those games!" She joked.

I wanted to argue but a free meal was hard to turn up. Besides, I was new in town and didn't know anyone. I might as well get to know a few other people around here.

"I'll be right down!"

I hurried out the room and down the stairs to meet with my mother and before long we were off.

I brushed a bit of my hair down before asking her, "So, who invited us to dinner?"

"I believe their last name was 'Keehl'."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__**Warning, M rated for a very good reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

My legs quivered slightly as Ross pulled out. This was my fourth time today and I was about to keel over from exhaustion. Thankfully I was lying down on the bed this time instead of standing up, even though I usually opted for standing since it had the best angle to satisfy me.

Ross laughed at me. "You're taking a risk here, kid. Aren't your parents expecting you to be home to help with their barbeque today?"

I rolled over to get a better lying position for air. "Fuck 'em. I needed this."

He lay beside me on his bed, draping an arm over my heaving body and chuckling. "You really can be a whore some days."

"Shut it." I demanded, not caring how rude I sounded.

That grill he spoke about was to celebrate my brother's engagement, and hell knows I didn't want to be part of it. I'd been stressed to no avail because of those two, and the more stressed I become the more sex I want. Hell, I hadn't even taken a rest after the hour and a half I spent with my history teacher, and now Ross had me bending over to him. I knew my parents were going to be pissed about me not being home on time, but dammit did I need a release.

Dealing with stress like this was healthier than keeping it all bottled up anyway, so why not screw around if I can? Ross was happy to oblige, and with Mr. Turner also giving me release I was more than set to deal with my stresses.

I blew a strand of hair from my sweaty face. "Twenty minutes."

"Excuse me?" He laughed out. "A third time? Haven't you had enough?"

I could hear the seriousness in his voice, but it was covered with amazement that he'd heard me ask for another round. I admit it was excessive, but I needed this so much more than he believed.

I snickered. "Ross, I won't be satisfied until I'm on the brink of collapsing from utter sexual exhaustion."

He scoffed a laugh. "One or two more rounds and your heart will give out, blondie. Besides, your parents might call me if you don't show up soon."

I rolled my eyes at this, but sneered. "Fine then. Mr. Turner's going to be at the barbeque anyway. Maybe he'll have a bit more stamina being as young as he is."

Ross growled. "Don't try me on, boy."

I giggled at the suggestive wording. "I already have. But I suppose I can't just have one pair of pants," I suggested, "when there are so many newer ones to try on."

I was responded to by him holding me down to the bed forcefully, making me look him in the eye. I would have been scared if this didn't turn me on so goddamn much. Just thinking about him inside of me was sending shivers down my spine!

He growled dangerously. "I'd watch your tongue, kid. You know I can overpower you."

I hummed delicately and reveled in the thought of his rough grip. "A bigger threat would be to cut me off sex altogether, big guy. You know I like it rough."

His eyes sparked with immense lust. "If Destiny were anything like you I'd be the happiest man on earth."

"Would you still be running around with me?" I asked luridly, snaking my legs up and around his waist.

He moved my hands above my head and held them down with his left hand, trailing his right one down to my groin. "I can see that happening. I mean, who wouldn't want you?"

My eyes rolled again. "Many people, if you can believe that."

He grabbed hold of me and I went rigid. He hadn't even pumped and yet I was mewling for more.

He was still relatively slick when he entered me again, and there wasn't any pain since we'd only just finished ten minutes ago for a second time. But this angle didn't suit me too well. He wasn't deep enough.

I don't know where I found the strength, but I pushed him back so I could straddle him and get him in deeper. It worked like a charm and my sweet spot was hit with another wave of pleasure. I loved this position the most. It gave me power while still getting the most pleasure. I was on top without being dominant. Not to mention it gave me the vantage point to claw at Ross' chest. It was a better rush this way for sure!

He thrust once into me and chuckled at my reaction. "You're such a slut."

I rocked my hips. "I'm pretty sure I told you to wait twenty minutes."

"I think you're ready now."

Right as Ross was setting a rhythm for me to follow, I heard my phone buzzing from the end table. I knew if I didn't answer it, someone was gonna freak. Destiny, my mother or father, or even my brothers and my friends. I rarely ever answered texts, but I always picked up a phone call. I just didn't see the point in texting and calls were more intimate anyway. The only texts I made were for who I was running around with.

So… Ross and Turner.

I leaned back slightly and just barely made it to my phone to answer it. Ross kept his rhythm through the entire phone call, which drove me insane since I needed to keep calm in order to sound normal.

"H-hello?" I answered, trying to keep my breathing calm.

_"Mello? It's Destiny!"_

What was it about her calling me that made this experience so much sexier? Because her husband was right below me cheating on her? Well… I did want excitement in my life.

"Oh, hey Destiny!" Ross thrust again at this, no doubt feeling the same excitement I was at this. "What… what's up?"

I prayed she wasn't coming home early.

_"I just wanted to see how Tabitha was? She looked sick this morning and I worried I'd have to take her to a vet. Is she alright?"_

The thrusts got needier and I was losing myself into the feeling, but I kept my cool. "She's fine. I think she just had a hairball…"

I squeaked too loudly when Ross found my spot again and teased me by gyrating his hips against me. Dammit, didn't he know who I was talking to!?

This didn't go unnoticed by Destiny. _"Are you alright?"_

I swallowed my moan. "Yup… err… Tabitha just clawed me a bit… sensitive skin."

_"Oh… alright. Are you sure you're okay? I know I haven't cut her nails in a while…"_

I hardly registered what else she said over the immense pleasure. I actually had to dig my nails into Rod's chest to keep him from going further. Lord knows I couldn't be loud anyway due to neighbors being nosey, but with his wife actually on the phone with me? He was just asking to get caught!

I pulled myself together. "Don't worry… I'll cut her nails for you today. I just, AGH…!"

That did it.

I think my legs paralyzed at that thrust because it hit my spot dead on and I was still incredibly sensitive from the last time. Jesus, this man just _wanted_ his wife to know about this!

_"Mello?! Are you alright?!"_

I choked down my cry of pleasure and felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Fine. Tabitha just… well… err… clawed a really, REALLY, sensitive spot. If you catch my drift."

She seemed mortified by this. _"Oh my! I'm so sorry, Mello! Get that cat off of the couch and make sure she knows how bad she is behaving!"_

"Oh believe me," I glared daggers at the man under me. "I will."

The phone call ended there and I slumped over in ecstasy. I still hadn't released yet, having to stop my orgasm because of that call, but dammit was I feeling the pain now!

Ross gave me a swift smack to the behind. "You did pretty well. It doesn't sound like she suspects anything."

I panted, my heart racing a thousand miles a minute. "You… are a… bastard."

He thrust again and I moaned. He revelled in this, I just knew it.

"Maybe, but that's not really a bad thing is it?" He replied, caressing my legs softly with his large hands. "And besides, you held out. The longer you hold it in, the better the pay off."

"I'm starting to rethink all this." I warned.

He huffed at that. "Like you could go a day without wanting me."

I smiled wickedly. "I can, actually, now that I have Mr. Turner."

He was about to counter with another thrust when my phone buzzed again.

Really?!

I answered it, a little miffed. "Hello?"

_"Where are you!?"_ The low voice of my father yelled.

I really should have seen this coming.

As my father droned on with reminding me that I had a duty to my brother in helping him with the barbeque today, Ross took his chance at changing our position and putting me back against the pillows, going slower with his hip movements to still keep me vaguely satisfied, but able to speak to the man on the phone. All the while keeping me close enough to administer wet kisses along my neck and jawline. He knew my father had connections to have him and Destiny put in jail for having sex with a minor, even if Destiny had no idea. Thus he stayed quiet and out of the way.

I quietly sighed to myself when my father finished ranting. "I'm sorry. I had a project to complete with some friends and the time got away from me. I'll be home in half an hour."

_"No, you'll be home right now! I'm coming to pick you up!"_

I jolted at this and Rod stopped his administrations. "Uh… no, you can't!"

_"And why not!?"_ He demanded.

I thought as quickly as I could. "Rod Ross is picking me up. He's going to be around in a half hour and I can't call him to cancel. He wants to help me to get my licence so I'll be driving home in his car."

_"What! When was this arranged?!"_

"Monday. He said he was attending the barbeque with us so he asked if I wanted to learn how to drive in his car since you won't let me learn in yours."

It was a moment of complete and utter silence before I heard a defeated sigh on the other end of the line.

_"Fine, a half hour. And don't do anything to Ross's car, you hear me!"_

Always treating me like a child.

"Yes dad. I'll see you later."

The call ended and I dropped my phone to the floor. "We got a half hour to finish and get cleaned up."

Before I could start revelling in the thoughts of my father again, I felt another thrust to my spot and we were back to business.

Ross grinned wickedly at me. "What a perfect little liar you are. It makes me proud."

"Shut up and fuck me." I demanded, getting lost in the movements yet again.

It wasn't long before the pace changed and I felt myself melt into the bed. I loved this kind of roughness, where I became like a ragdoll and was being pounded into the headboard. I'd once gotten a head injury from this, but never told anyone. I simply took some pain meds and waited out the injury. It may sound insane, but I got off on getting hurt like this. It just dulled everything else that hurt in my life so I learned to love it.

Yes, my first time having sex had been the most painful experience in my life… but damn had it felt amazing by the end of it.

I'd had fantasies before my first time. Fantasies about someone taking me from behind on a desk, in a shower, ANYWHERE, just so long as I felt wanted. I'd once thought that Jean was a good looking guy and wished for a long time that he'd see me in the locker room and just jump me while we were changing. It was like a ritual how much I had gotten frisky in my teenage years. So much so that self-pleasure wasn't even worth my time anymore. It hadn't changed after my first time either. If anything, I was desiring it more and more. It just felt so amazing! The feeling that someone wanted me on this level, that I was good at it, and that I was worth something! I didn't care if it was with older men, at least I was wanted!

My orgasm came to me in a flash and I almost blacked out at how much energy was drained from me. I had said I wanted to be on the brink of utter sexual exhaustion. I think I overdid it though.

I forced myself onto my side as he pulled out of me. "Go shower." I said breathlessly. We have ten minutes to get to the barbeque."

"Aren't you…?"

"It'll look suspicious if I show up with wet hair. So I'll shower when I get home. So hurry up."

He did as instructed and went about taking his shower. I hoped he wouldn't be too short, though. I wasn't keen on going home so soon at the moment. I wouldn't know anyone at the barbeque, aside from my brothers, and I just wanted to be alone anyways. Honestly, this was a waste of my time.

But, of course, I couldn't say anything about it.

Because no one cared about my opinion.

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I set the plates down on the table for the small blonde. Apparently her son was supposed to help her out when he got home but had made plans to stay at school to work on a project at a last minute notice. I was a little miffed to hear he'd ditched her, but decided there was more to the story than I could believe. For example, what if he put off the project until the last minute? Or he forgot about the grill that was going on? Anything could have happened that made this much less worse than first thought.

"Thank you, Mail." The blonde named Selena spoke to me. "You're very kind to have helped me today, even if you are our guest."

I smiled warmly at her. "It was my pleasure, madam!" I bowed jokingly. "And please, call me Matt!"

"Matt? Why Matt?" She questioned.

I shrugged. "It's just my nickname. I couldn't say 'Mail' the first five years of my life and so I kept saying 'Matt' by default. It's just what I'm used to. Besides, I'm a real doormat some days, so it fits me!"

She looked at me in utter shock. "A doormat? No, sweetheart! You are so much better than that!"

I bit my cheek out of habit. "Nah, I am a doormat. It's just easier to let people walk all over you and keep that happy 'Welcome' attitude."

She kissed my cheek lovingly. "Well, you won't be walked on here. Please think more highly of yourself."

I smiled happily. "Okay! From now on I'm Adonis!"

I heard my mother scoff as she walked in with a tray of snacks. "Not that high, son."

The two women giggled and I pouted playfully. "I'm beautiful!"

My mother now kissed my cheek. "Yes, sweetie. Of course!"

I hugged her back lovingly. My mom was always fun, just like my dad.

I'd moved into the neighborhood about a week ago, but I still hadn't started school yet so I clung to my parents until I was. We moved in from Russia thanks to my dad's career change and we didn't look back. Yes, I did speak fluent English, but that's only because my mother was Canadian.

She'd been touring Russia when she and my father fell in love and had me. The two tried for years to get my father out of Russia and into Canada or America, but the fight proved fruitless for a long time. He urged my mother to take me and run back home to Canada where we could live happily and out of the poorhouse, but my mama stayed true to him and never left his side. It wasn't until my father finally got his medical degree that he found a job as a nurse in the UK and we were able to leave mother Russia for a more promising future.

He would be missing the barbeque today because of his job, but he promised to make the next big event… whatever it may be.

The table was set and the guests were beginning to arrive. We'd been early, apparently, but we made ourselves useful in the process.

Selena smiled happily at us. "Please relax now, you two! We can handle the rest!"

Before we could say anything more on the matter…

"Sorry I'm late." Came a small voice.

I turned to see who had spoken…

…and felt a part of my heart quiver at the sight.

He was a young, fit looking young man with flowing blonde hair that encompassed his face beautifully. The most striking thing about him though… were his eyes. Curved and slanted like a cat's, and the bright blue they were coloured shone brighter than a crisp winter's sky. All in all… he was just gorgeous! But there was something lacking in his posture.

I couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Selena hugged the young man tightly before introducing us.

"Mihael, this is Matt. Matt, this is my son Mihael."

He stuck out his hand. "Friends and teachers call me Mello."

I took his hand hesitantly and felt something spark inside me at his touch. His skin was so soft, so warm… I didn't want to let go.

All the while I looked into his eyes, just to memorize how amazing they were. "Nice to meet you. I hope we can hang out sometime."

_'Was that too forward?! Jeevas, you moron!'_

I caught a slight hint of confusion before he looked away. "Yeah, sure." He then turned to his mother. "I need to take a shower first, but I'll help you out with the rest as soon as I'm done, I promise!"

Selena crossed her arms. "Fine, but don't take an hour like last time."

He smiled cheekily before turning away, holding his hands behind his head. "Looks like this take time mother! You of all people know that much!"

He kissed her cheek happily before running into the house to take his shower.

Selena didn't look the least bit mad that he was late, but turned to me in all seriousness. "Mail… err… Matt. Could I ask you one more favour?"

I barely registered what she'd said since I was watching Mello, but turned to her the moment I heard the desperation in her voice at the word 'favour'.

"Sure. Anything."

She led me into the house and spoke quietly. "Could you please stay by Mihael's side for tonight? He doesn't know many people at this barbeque we're throwing for his brother's wedding, and it would mean much to me if he had someone to at least hang around with until later on. Could you please…?"

"Say no more, madam!" I replied heroically. "I shall be his loyal puppy for the night!"

She giggled at me before composing herself. "Thank you. It means much to me."

I once again bowed to her jokingly. It was going to be my plan to stick around him anyway, but now I had an excuse! This was perfect!

I mean… I didn't know what his preferences were or anything. But that didn't matter to me. Just being his friend would be enough for me. At least I'd be on his good side if anything.

I admit it… I fell for him. But, I didn't want to freak him out about it for the moment. I still didn't know anything about him anyway, so for the moment I'd be testing the waters. I doubted I'd find anything with Mello anyways. Last time I crushed on someone they broke my heart… bad. And even now I was still broken up about it. But maybe there would be a change while I'm here.

Once could never tell for sure…

…but I had a good feeling about all this.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__**Warning, M rated for a very good reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

This Matt guy was… odd, to say the least.

I was stuck with him for the entire barbeque and I couldn't once speak to my teacher, nor to Rod Ross. It didn't matter about Ross I suppose since Destiny joined into the party after she got off work and was now fawning over him. Still, I would've had Mr. Turner to turn to were Matt out of the picture. Not that I could do much with them since I was keeping everything about me as innocent as I could.

My parents had no idea about what I was really like. For all they knew, I was just a smart young kid with a passion for learning. My grades skyrocketed, I never talked back to them unless it was in jest, and not once had I refused to help them with work around the house. My father may not have cared about me too much, but I liked to believe he respected me a little bit. My mother had always loved me though, and more times than not I'd wanted to tell her the truth about my preferences. However, knowing it would have to reach my father's ears at some point, plus the fact that I still didn't have a partner – aside from my little affairs – none of it really mattered.

But, such was life.

I didn't exactly mingle when it came to the party. I liked to just sit on the sidelines and wait for people to come to me. Sadly, it was my brother and his fiancé who were getting the most attention. Oh well, I still had Matt I suppose.

I fixed my oversized sweater a bit to have it fit better while Matt continued babbling away.

"You know, I've never really been to a barbeque. We lived in an apartment for the longest time so we didn't exactly have so much space to do things like this."

I merely hummed, uncaring.

Matt was… weird. I mean, the guy wore goggles on his face, a baggy shirt and jeans, and all he could talk about were either games or the party. He was all around a positive guy, which was nice to see, but he couldn't shut up for the life of him. I was beginning to think about shoving some food in his mouth just to get some peace for a while.

As I leaned against the side of the house, trying my hardest to choke down my annoyance, my father suddenly strode up to me and I froze.

My father was not a violent man, and he never was. He never hit me, abused me, or even remotely touched me. But he was cruel with his words, and that felt like a thousand hits to the gut.

"Why are you back here?" He asked sternly, his arms crossing. "You make your brother wait for you for over two hours, you don't even help out your mother, and now you're hiding away like you're trying to escape?"

His voice was rough and foreboding, like he could start yelling at me at any second. Lord knows he was used to it with me by now.

I didn't look him in the eye when I spoke. "I'm not a mingling type of person, dad. You know that."

Sometimes I didn't even recognise my own voice when I spoke to him. I was quiet and reserved, like I thought that if I said nothing to him he'd love me more. I don't know why I thought that way, but I really just wanted him to care about me and laugh with me like he did with Emmett and Luke. The way he treated me though, it felt like I was a burden more than a son.

He huffed in anger. "Fine, then why don't you just leave."

"I didn't mean-"

"Off with you!" He growled before walking away.

Yet again I couldn't even defend myself. Another hit to the gut.

I barely registered Matt taking notice of this until I realized he wasn't talking anymore.

When I pushed off the wall to walk to my room he grabbed my hand and I flinched.

I looked into his eyes, which were nothing but orange glass for the moment, and he whispered, "Follow me."

No one noticed us leave the party, or the fact that I was being being dragged by this teen out the door and towards the neighboring house.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying, but not succeeding, to get my hand loose.

"My place."

Excuse me!? HIS PLACE!? I may be running about with older men, but _I_ initiated the act! I was not fooling around with him like this!

I finally got my hand free and he looked back to see my angry expression.

"What?" He said in confusion.

One more look into my eyes and he caught on.

"Oh… OH! NO! I… I meant, like… err… hang out! You know! As friends!" He then blinked in realization. "Wait… are you…?"

My eyes went wide before I turned from him. I suppose I shouldn't have been so offended by his action were I 'straight', but now…

"It's okay. So what if you're gay?"

I looked back at him angrily. "I'm not gay!" I tried to defend. With this guy being such a blabbermouth of course I was worried of something like this reaching my parents ears.

He chuckled. "So why were you so offended when I was dragging you to my place?"

I went to retort, but backed off seconds after. He was sort of right.

He smiled at me. "Look, I won't tell anyone. I promise. But I don't care if you're gay. Actually, I'm pansexual myself!"

I cocked an eyebrow at this. "Pansexual?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much. It means I don't put a label on what I like. You could be a man, woman, transgender, furry, or even a robot and I'd find them all sexy. Well… if the robot had a personality I suppose."

I blinked. Why was he telling me all this?

He took my hand again. "Just trust me, okay? I just want to hang out with you. I saw how harshly your dad treated you, and I already promised your mom that I'd stay by your side, so why not just forget about the party and hang out at my place?! I got snacks and video games, plus a flat-screen! My dad's been splurging since he got his raise!"

I felt my hand tingle a bit from his touch. There was something… nice about it. It was different from when Turner or Ross took my hand.

I nodded slowly. "Sure… I guess it's better than being alone."

With that he hurried to his place, dragging me behind him. Still enthusiastic as before, but definitely a bit more excited than beforehand.

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I couldn't believe it! He was gay! This was perfect!

I mean, I wouldn't make a move right away. My mother taught me better than that, and I still didn't quite know him too well. But I had a chance!

I had no real intentions on bringing him around to my house until I knew him a bit more, but seeing him so broken by his father's words was too much for me to ignore. I never knew dads could be so cold to their kids, especially when I'd seen his father being so openly friendly to his other sons. It just wasn't right.

I had no siblings so I didn't have to worry about my parents affections being spilt up between me and others, but even then I'd still like to think my father would continue to be the kind and loving father he already was to me. It scared me to see someone being treated so coldly like Mello was being treated, and if his dad wasn't so big I'd stand up for him no problem. But, I was a small guy with a tiny voice and hated confrontation. Nope, I'd much rather be the happy little joker I was instead of a tall and beefy confrontationist.

We entered my house and made for the living room. "Alright! I'm getting snacks! So what's your poison!?"

As I turned to him when I'd asked I felt my heart stop. He was just so… lovely!

Most males from what I could notice were stronger and marked up, odorous and unclean. But Mello was quite the opposite. He was small, but not lanky, and he smelled like flowers. His skin was soft to the touch and unmarked. He had this glow about him that just made my heart quiver.

I barely registered his response to my question.

"Um… I don't know. Chocolate?"

His voice was so small right now, like he was unsure of himself. Hadn't he ever hung out with a friend before?

I smiled warmly at him. "Coming up! Good thing you asked, too." I said before guiding him to the kitchen. "My mom always cooks with chocolate!"

"Really? Why's that?"

I flipped on the kitchen light and went to the freezer. "She makes these chocolate statue things for parties and celebrations. She learned in France while she was studying abroad. She took to it right away and gets paid incredibly well for it!"

I brought out a small hollow statue for him and for the first time that day he smiled genuinely.

"Oh my god, it's amazing!"

I had to agree. Although she was in the baking career, she dabbled in chocolate. I wasn't a fan of it myself, and neither was my father, but she was happy with it. The statue I gave to him was another one of her 'art pieces' I'd call it. Usually she gave them away to the people in our apartment, but with us being here she just had some on her person every now and then.

It was in the shape an intricate heart with a ribbon flowing around it in a warm embrace. All of it was made with the purest milk chocolate.

Mello didn't even dig in though. "I don't want to wreck this!"

"Go ahead! She's got like fifty others in the basement freezer anyway! Plus her studio still has a bucket of un-melted chocolate so she can just make another statue if she wants."

The blonde smiled wider. "I think I'm falling in love with your mom!"

"Watch it, blondie!" I joked. "My dad may be scraggly, but those boney little knuckles can hurt when applied to the face!"

He scoffed but chuckled along with me.

After I grabbed some chips for myself we headed to the living room once more. We ended up just watching a sort of tacky romance movie instead of playing games but it was more fun than I thought it would be.

The first few moments had been quiet until we'd stumbled upon this movie and Mello seemed to perk at it. At my questioning, he mentioned that his mother was a fan of the movie and had seen it more times that he'd like to admit. I decided to stay on the channel and ask him more about it. We'd both seen bad movies like this before, meaning there was a lot more to talk about between us.

"So what is it you don't like about it?" I asked.

He hugged his legs as he answered, a piece of chocolate hanging onto his lips as he reviewed the movie. "Well, the plot is all been there done that, the actors are mediocre at best, there's nothing aesthetically interesting about it aside from the male lead, but even he's a complete train wreck. All in all, there's no real work done to this movie."

"I don't know," I replied, "it could be good to some."

He snickered. "To halfwits, maybe. I mean, the plot is so bad it's nauseating."

"I have to agree." Came my response. "It'd be much better if the actress was like… an alien, bent on destroying the human race…"

"But since it's supposed to be a romance movie, she could still meet this guy who she falls in love with and decides there's more to life than killing…" he added.

"But then _he's_ revealed to be a counter alien who is already close to destroying all humans," I also contributed, "and he was just using the girl alien for her mind and devices…"

"And then," he leaned up, looking me in the eye, "she defeats him, but at the cost of her own people. Like, say this guy had a ray gun that was about to blast the earth and she couldn't defuse it, so her corporal father – who now seems to believe that humans are worthwhile – told her to take out her own planet. She becomes the last of her kind, but she saves the day!"

"But that's alright because in the end she becomes a strong and independent young alien-lady and rides off into the sunset on her motorbike!" I added enthusiastically.

"But then, in the wreckage of the male alien's base, silence fills the air and a thick cloud of dust is settling down. All is peaceful, and the world with its humans seem to be in for a bright future."

I was entranced at how he narrated. Was he really just making this up?

"Then suddenly…" he said said quietly, "faint movement from the wreck is seen, and a slithery hand crawls out. The story is far from over."

I had to clap at this, however overzealous it may be. "You sir, must become a screen writer!"

"What? Why?" He asked, a little confused as to why I'd say something like that.

I shrugged. "You're just… you're so good at narration. You'd be good as a screen writer or a novelist."

I saw him blush a little at this. "Actually… I was kind of dabbling in the writing skill for a while. But I ditched it because I thought I sucked."

"No way!" I said excitedly. "Come on, show me some of your work sometime!"

"What! No!" He exclaimed. "They're from almost three years ago! They're terrible!"

"Then write me a story!"

He was taken aback by this. "I… why? Why do you want a story from me?"

I smiled happily. "Because I want to read what you can come up with! I actually dabble a bit in fine arts… so, how about a trade? I draw you a picture, and you write me a story? That way, we can both laugh at each other if things don't go well!"

He blinked slightly. "You draw? Why didn't you say that before?"

"On the first day we meet?" I asked, a little confused.

He looked down at his feet in what looked like consideration. Before long, he smiled at me.

"Alright," he agreed, "one picture for one story. The two of us get embarrassed at once."

He stuck out his hand. "Deal?"

I shook it happily. "Deal!"

I suddenly heard the front door open and my mother walked into the living room then.

"Oh! Hello Mihael!" She said happily. "The barbeque is almost over you know."

Mello looked over at the clock in fright. It read midnight, but I hardly remembered the time going that fast.

He jumped up from the couch. "I'm sorry to rush but my dad hates it if I'm out late!" He then headed for the door and I followed him as quickly as I could.

I stopped him before he could leave and took the chance.

"Do you want to come over tomorrow? It's a Saturday and I've got nothing going on. We could hang out again."

He paused at my sudden invitation and I could see a bright pink lightly touch his cheeks. I don't know that he'd ever been asked more than once to hang out with anyone before. But why? He was such a great guy!

He turned away from me. "Uh… s-sure. I guess."

I smiled at this and pulled him into a hug. He merely froze though. Once again, I was beginning to believe he'd never had a friend before in his life.

I was slightly a hugger, but at this moment it was just because I knew he needed a hug. Sometimes it was all anyone ever really needed. And why wouldn't you? Hugs were great for reducing stress and showing someone you cared for them. They were warm and comforting, and more times than not it helped people out. My mother always taught me that if you ever want to help your friend when they're sad, you should hug them.

I really hoped Mello considered me a friend though. He didn't seem too interested in the hug as it was.

I felt him relax under my touch and lifted his hands to lightly hug me back. He was so unsure of what to do it was almost sad.

I let him go without another word and bid him farewell. The moment he was gone though, I could hear my mother click her tongue at me.

I turned around to see her smiling at me. "I thought I saw you fawn over him at the party."

I blushed heavily. My parents were well aware that I was a Pansexual, but they loved me all the same. They even found me a few boyfriends and girlfriends in my past, but they didn't last long.

I shrugged. "He's just a friend… for the moment."

My mother pulled me into a hug. "He looks like a sweet boy, but remember that his parents are not aware of his preference to men."

"So you knew? How?"

She pulled me away then. "I saw the way he looked over a few of the males. He even gave you a look-over before you started talking."

I pouted. "I'm not annoying."

"Nope." She agreed before giving me a peck on the cheek. "Just too talkative."

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I leaned against the door for what felt like forever. Why had he pulled me into a hug when we barely knew each other? I mean… granted it was nice. But I didn't get hugged like that too often.

I tried to get the thought out of my brain but I couldn't. I never noticed on the first look, but he was stronger than I thought at first. And he was warm and soft, not gruff or too tight. He didn't handle me like a ragdoll and complimented me on things I barely even knew about myself.

And those eyes.

They were covered yes, but they held a mystery to them. I couldn't really read his intentions like I could with others. But there was so much… happiness in them. I was beginning to wonder why no one else had that same happiness in their eyes. I shook that thought away though and began to love the thought of him being the only one with those special eyes. Along with his smile it was like he glowed… like he was an angel sent from heaven itself. I half expected to see a halo above his head.

We were hanging out tomorrow. I can't for the life of me think of why he wanted to do so. No one else wanted to hang out with me, not even my own friends. Then again, I always ran off from them before they could ask. All this was just too new for me.

But I liked it.

My walk to my room was filled with thoughts about Matt. I wondered what we'd do tomorrow, what we'd say and ask each other. I wondered if he'd compliment me again and make me mildly amused like today.

Funny… I never really had thoughts like these with other guys. Not even Mr. Turner or Ross. Somehow, though, it just made Matt all the more special.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I really have to keep up in this story! Sorry for the wait!**_

_**Warning, M rated for a very good reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

The whole weekend I'd been hanging around Matt and it didn't take long for this to grab my parent's attention.

The first notable sign, on Saturday the guy actually came to my house to make sure we were still hanging out. My mother, knowing I didn't really like being with anyone other than myself, was shocked to say the least. And my father? The man was bug eyed when he saw this delighted little angel wanting to see me. Even more that I went with him willingly. They weren't even mad when I'd lost track of time and came home late. Well, my father was a bit miffed, but he didn't yell at me. Sunday the process repeated, and once more today when he came to my house so we could walk to school together.

In a sense, we hardly left each other's sides.

The moment we entered school he was almost everyone's friend. He was polite and chipper, always smiling at people, and the teachers were even happier to see him answering questions with correct and fluent answers. We didn't have all classes together, but it sure felt like we did. I believe the only class he wasn't sharing with me was English Lit.

In gym, which was not my favourite class of the day, I was usually distant from everyone. And why wouldn't I be? I had to change in a locker room with a bunch of guys that were almost god like and pretend not to be interested. It's the main reason why I changed in a stall to be honest. But the moment Matt caught me trying to distance myself he pulled me right back in by cracking some jokes or pranks on other students and teachers.

The one that almost had me laughing was when during a basketball game, Matt on the court and me on the sides, the red head had actually – and impressively – stopped mid-pass to another player, effectively making Jared – our varsity basketball champ – fall to the floor when he tried to block. It got everyone roaring with laughter at seeing our champ humiliate himself so effectively. The laughter got louder when the guy actually pantsed Jared mid-dribble and went for the shot, ultimately leading to victory for my team.

There was one more class to go for us and that was history with Mr. Turner. I actually hadn't thought about the man for the entire weekend I was with Matt. It just… wasn't on my mind.

I went for a stall immediately to change and Matt followed. He'd made an argument with me that the stalls were big enough for two and that he wasn't comfortable changing in front of a bunch of guys who were more muscular than him.

I scoffed as I slid out of my shirt. "I didn't think you were self-conscious."

He gave me a look as he shut the door. I suppose there was more than enough room for two. Especially since we were both the lankiest of the male populace in the changing room. "Have you seen some of them? It's crazy how amazingly beautiful they are!"

I bit my lip. "I guess. But they're still too young to know how to use their stuff."

"Ooh, burn!" He replied. "But don't you think at least a few of them sleep around?"

"With sloppy whores who think two thrusts are enough? Maybe."

He actually chuckled at that. "You're a mean little blonde."

"No, I'm sassy." I corrected.

"Right, I forgot. My mistake!"

It had only been two days since we first met, and already I was closer to him than anyone else. Not even the friends I had from middle school were this close to me. But I couldn't help it! He was so charismatic it was hard not to be his friend! Plus, he didn't exactly give me a choice in the matter. He just showed up, took my hand, and didn't let go.

And… I'm happy that he didn't.

I was not exactly a shy person, but I was definitely quiet. I was quiet because it was easier to let things just fall into place than to fight against everything. My brothers were the favourites, my mother was the bubbly sweetheart, my father was the wealthy and stern businessman, and I was the smart little meek one. I allowed myself to be pigeonholed into society as this little guy that said 'yes' to everything and allowed himself to let others do as they wished.

But with Matt, I had an opinion. I had someone who wanted my opinion and asked me things. It was nice to have someone like that.

I quickly changed out of my shorts and back into my jeans before Matt could see anything. I mean… not that there wasn't much to see considering I was wearing boxers. But I was a little shy about my body some days.

Which was odd considering my set of circumstances with my affairs.

As I did the button on my jeans I caught a glimpse of Matt out of the corner of my eye.

He'd already taken his shirt off and I could see that he wasn't as meek as he liked to believe. He was relatively stronger than me and had a nice dip into his waist that curved into hips at the end. Nothing was overly beefy and gross. He was toned and tight, which… was not bad.

I felt a heat on my cheeks and immediately looked away. I didn't take this as anything serious. Matt wasn't the first body I ogled in school. In fact I believe it was Jared that I'd first ogled while in the change room on my first day, but that was only because he'd just showered and was pretty liberal about nudity. The view had been nice at the time but it wasn't long before I had to find a stall to change into in fear I might jump him at some point.

I calmed myself down as I sat on the bench and waited for Matt to change.

I snuck in a peek or two and was almost red to the core when I saw him change his pants. Let it suffice to say he had a nice butt.

But the thing that made my heart completely stop was when he took off his goggles to air out his eyes.

Those eyes… they were so much better without his goggles.

As green as emeralds… no garnets! Better than garnets! It was like seeing two beautifully wrapped gemstones in a haze of milky white and bright diamonds as the catch-lights. It was like they were a sign from the heavens that there was true happiness in this world, and just that warm green would encompass me and make my life brighter than before.

It was scary the emotion I felt with those eyes. Almost like I longed for them. To wish my smile would brighten my eyes and make people swoon over them in delight. But I'd never have that. I didn't smile a lot and when I did in was in this sarcastic or brooding way. Any genuine smile I'd ever made was for my mother, and I really wasn't trying too hard to be honest.

Matt noticed me staring at him. "What? Booger?"

I looked away chuckling a bit. Was he so dense that he didn't realize how amazing his eyes were?

"Nothing. I just didn't know you had green eyes." I replied.

He smiled happily. "Well, they are! I have to wear my goggles though because my eyes are sensitive to sunlight."

"I see."

He finished changing and we headed out the door to our next class.

History was no different than any other time except Matt joined the class. My friends from school, who usually sat beside me, were interested to hear more about Matt and where he'd come from. From this, I learned that he was from Russia, but his mother was from Canada and had taught him fluent enough English and French to survive outside of his birthplace. It was amazing for me to hear about how his father had been poverty stricken and that Matt himself had rarely ever gotten anything his whole life. There were some years where he didn't even get anything for his birthday.

And… I was saddened by this.

This angel of angels, who was always so happy with everything, hadn't even cared that for most of his life he barely had anything to his name. Yet, he was so chipper all the time. Always cracking jokes and making others laugh. But why? Why was he so happy?

The class started and once again I was reduced to my imaginings.

I thought up some story idea for Matt while I waited for either the class to be over or we get into groups for a learning session. I'd actually brought a notebook with me for a first draft if anything ever came up, but so far I was drawing a blank.

I thought about writing a fairy tale but decided against that since it was too cheesy of an idea. Maybe a thriller? Nah, not my style. I could write a raunchy sex scene so I could laugh at the red heads face turn the same colour as his hair. But that thought was only mildly amusing in the beginning. I didn't really want Matt to believe that I was a pervert. Well… I was… but he couldn't know that.

I caught a glimpse of him from the corner of my eye and I felt my spine shiver slightly.

Every time we had ended the days we hung out together, he'd given me a hug. It was so often now that I was looking forward to them. Something about the way he held me made me feel at peace. Like I had found something in my life that I'd been looking for since the moment I was brought into the world. No, I didn't get hugged a lot in my life. My mother maybe, but never my father. My brothers were huggers but they were too rough. With Matt, it was just nice and gentle, but warm and comforting at the same time. Like he would hold me as close to him as he could to keep me from the pain or anguish. And I began to wonder why neither Ross nor Turner held me that way.

I liked being with the two men, and I _loved _the sex, but why was it that the two who most impacted my life… had the worst touch to them? I hadn't even known Matt for a week and already his touch was intoxicating me.

I opened my notebook now and just let these emotions take control of my writing.

_'There lived, in the largest of castles, in the holiest of lands, a small and unassuming prince in a world of luxury. He had everything to his heart's desire. Gold and softest of silks, the warmest bed, and the respect of the people. _

_But he was unhappy._

_His father, a King to the people who had fought with the knights many some years ago, had forgotten about his youngest son. He favoured his elder boys, who were stronger and much more king-like than the youngest, and the prince had fallen into the forgotten. His mother had died some years ago, the one person who loved him more than anyone, and it pained the young prince to no avail. And it led him down a dark path._

_He sought many lovers in his younger years, and bed many women. But when he found them cold and uneventful, he began to bed men, which was a sin in their lands. But it was his salvation. A change to the life he led, and a freedom he could feel course through his veins. And he loved the feelings of being wanted once more._

_But as years passed he knew he wouldn't be able to continue the game much longer. He would begin to believe that no one would save him from this path…_

_Until…_

_He was a peasant, unclean and a waste of time. But in his eyes were the gems of gods themselves. His smile brightened them in a passionate and beautiful light, and it made the young prince quiver in delight. He knew this peasant was worth more than any of his noble lovers, and he sought-'_

"Mello?"

I looked up to see the class was getting ready to leave for the day and that Matt had been the one to wake me from me reverie.

"Oh… I… I guess I got caught up in my writing." I said quietly.

Matt took my hand and picked me up from my seat. "Come on. Get packed and we'll go to my place for dinner. My mom's ordering Chinese food!"

I chuckled slightly before returning to my belongings. Before I could swing my bag over my shoulder however…

"Mello," came the familiar voice of Mr. Turner, "I believe we're supposed to have a conference today."

The way he said it could fool Matt into believing I was in trouble again for not paying attention, but I could hear in the way he said 'conference' that he was thinking of something more personal.

This set my mind ablaze with want…

…until.

"How long will it take?" The red head asked.

Mr. Turner turned to him. "That's none of your business young man. Please leave us be."

Matt blinked unexpectedly. "A-alright." Then turned to me. "Should I wait outside, or-"

"No." I said almost too quickly. "I'll… I'll just meet you at your place. Okay?"

He smiled warmly at me. "Sure thing! We aren't eating until five anyway, and we can start a movie at around seven!"

I grinned slightly. "Sure. I'll see you at around five then."

He gave me a bit of a side hug before leaving the room to me and Turner. Even a side-hug from him was magical.

The door was locked and closed and soon it was just Turner and me. He seemed to be hungrier than usual.

"That barbeque lasted forever on Friday. I'm sorry we couldn't do much." He half apologized.

My mind was still on Matt when he spoke but I immediately switched back to him when I got the full realization that we were alone. "Uh… yeah. Look can we just…?"

He chuckled at me before shutting off one of the back lights to the room and strode his way over to me, snaking a hand onto my hip and nuzzling into my neck.

I heard him take a small sniff of my hair. "God do you smell fantastic today." His hands roamed over my thighs a bit before he slowly pushed me onto one of the desks and began to grind into me.

I could feel his want through the fabric of our jeans and I was immediately brought into a world of sinful pleasure yet again.

His hand dipped down between my legs and spread them open to cup my arousal. The touch sent me into a world of pleasure and I immediately made a hold onto his neck. Practically pulling him into my arms to get his body closer.

"Please…" I panted. "Just fuck me… please…"

That was all he needed to hear.

I don't know how he'd gotten them off, but my pants and boxers were gone in a flash and I was being carried to his desk, my legs around his waist.

Before he started with that, however…

I felt the cold wall on my back and arched into his body immediately. Before I could even moan at the cold, my lips had been captured in his and I could feel his hand snake up my shirt and play with my right nipple. This was new for him.

I moved my head away in anger. "I told you to fuck me!"

He slammed his pelvis into mine and my hips hit the wall painfully. "That Rod Ross is a real show off. The man actually had the decency to imply all the rough pleasure he's allowed to give you. Well, I won't stand for it."

He slammed his pelvis into mine again and I almost screamed at the pain.

"There's a fine line between rough and utterly painful!" I hissed at him.

He hummed. "But watching you squirm is such an attractive feature on you."

Those words scared me, but yet… allured me.

Mr. Turner had never been this rough with me, but the desire in his eyes made him look so goddamn tempting, I'd forgotten what it was I'd been afraid of from him. All I knew was that I'd wanted more. More pain, more pleasure… more freedom.

I couldn't control my actions and pushed off the wall to collide my lips into his. He took this as a go ahead and roughly slammed his pelvis into me more times than I could count. Each time, our arousals would rub against each other and it only intensified the experience.

He was still fully clothed at this point but I was tugging at his shirt in hopes he'd understand what I meant.

Soon enough we were both without clothes and ready for more.

Our lips separated and he put me back onto my feet. This time, however, I was forced onto my knees. I'd serviced him before, but I had a feeling there would be more than just a blowjob in mind.

Once I engulfed him the thrusts began.

I'd never done this before, but it seemed to get the history teacher fired up.

Each thrust was getting needier and I was looking at choking pretty soon, but just those small chokes made him go faster.

"Oh fuck! Mello! Fuck! Choke on me! Let me hear you gag!"

Those lewd remarks were what sent me over the edge and I immediately gagged and spat up, making him come down my throat as he held me in place. It looked as though he was finished for the session…

…but I was far from letting him walk away with me still needy.

I hummed slightly as I pretended to enjoy his little rough-play with me. The vibrations made his manhood twitch and I knew immediately how to get him hard again.

He was about to pull out when I forced him back in and down my throat once more, and I hummed in pure 'delight' to have him there. I even went as far as grinding absolutely nothing so he could see just how much I wanted it.

He was hard again in no time.

He pulled out of my mouth and grabbed my hair, forcing me to look up at him.

"You really are a whore." He growled dangerously.

I didn't even respond. I just glided my hands up and down his legs before reaching over to caress his behind then hug his waist close to me.

He crudely picked me up and forced me onto his desk before entering me swiftly, hitting my sweet spot dead on.

Now this was what I wanted!

My moans filled the room as he forced his way in and out of me without rhythm or time. Even when I'd finally had my chance to come, Turner was still fucking me two ways to Sunday. I hadn't even realized when or how he forced me onto my stomach for the rest. I just knew it felt amazing. I would definitely give the history teacher all rights to be rough with me from now on. God was he good at it!

Rod was going to be jealous.

We both came for a second time that session and we collapsed onto the desk in a heaving pile of sweat and euphoria. I barely even registered the fact that we'd been there for more than an hour.

When I did realize this, I hurried to dress myself and grab my things so I could go home and shower then meet Matt at his place on time like I'd promised. It sent a ringing through my ears to move so quickly without enjoying the afterglow of it all, but I had to set that aside for a while. I promised Matt I'd be there, and I wasn't going to break that promise.

Seeing me leave made Turner more than annoyed, but I hadn't cared. It's not like what we did meant anything anyway. It was just a stress relief, at best. Even Ross was aware of that.

I wasn't giving up my relationship with Matt for them.

Err… friendship, I mean. I wasn't giving up my friendship with Matt.

Not for anything.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__**Warning, M rated for a very good reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

One month had passed now and I could safely say that Mello and I were the best of friends. It wouldn't be long now before I'd ask him out on a real date instead of just hanging out.

But, for now, I was patient.

I noticed his demeanor changed drastically while we were together. For instance he was smiling a lot more than when we'd first met, and had even hugged me once or twice. It made me happy to see him warm up to me so quickly and I hoped that he wouldn't reject me when I asked him out.

I did notice in some instances when he spoke to Mr. Turner he got really quiet again, or even with that guy Rod Ross. I was beginning to wonder if he was afraid of them or something but by the next time I saw him he looked completely normal again. I did worry about him though. I mean, the blonde was constantly in trouble with our History teacher, and Ross himself was a pretty big and scary guy. Not to mention I saw the way Ross looked at Mello and it was not pleasant. How Mello was dealing with them was odd to say the least. But he reassured me that everything was fine and that I had nothing to worry about.

I believed him to. How could I not believe him when he smiled at me so innocently? And that's what got me every time with him; his smile.

It had taken awhile before I could see him genuinely and lovingly smile, but it was magical. It was a smile that absolutely made him glow, and I always tried my hardest to get him to smile again and again because of that. It was just so wonderful to see him smile instead of close in on himself like he used to do around me. Well… he still did so around his parents. But it was mainly because he still hadn't told them the truth about who he really was.

I really didn't understand his parents. I mean, his mom and brothers were alright, but his father was a real hard ass to say the least. Here he had this paragon of beauty living in his home and he treated the guy like he was worthless. All he could ever do was scowl around, or reprimand, Mello for the tiniest of things! I remember walking him home at one point and the man got mad at him for being five minutes late! Or another time when Mello ate my my place and told me the next day his father got mad at him because he didn't eat his mother's cooking! It was like nothing he did was good enough for his father, not even having friends! It was no wonder he was so closed in on himself, no one allowed him to do anything!

But I set my judgements aside for the time being. There was nothing I could do for Mello right now, even though I wanted to help. It just wasn't in my place to do anything. Not right now anyway.

I leaned back in my seat and tried not to groan. I wasn't a fan of History, especially with this teacher. He called Mello after class almost constantly and it was becoming tiresome. Especially when he makes the blonde late for our usual hanging out time at my place.

It was becoming almost daily now that Mello came to my house. I guess I just felt sorry for him and did whatever I could to get him away from home for even a few hours so he could be free from what he had to pretend to be. I didn't like seeing him shrink in on himself, and I couldn't sit back and let it corrupt him and his true nature. He'd only just started coming out of his shell, and I aimed to drag him out completely.

I glanced over at the blonde and smiled. Hard at work on his story, like he had been for the past month. I myself was still working on a drawing for him, but couldn't decide on what it was I'd draw. I'd thought about a scene picture, but I wasn't very good at those. I could do still life, but it just seemed too boring. I had to think of something, and soon. I don't know how much longer Mello would work on his story for now so I had to get cracking myself.

The bell rang and I had to tap the blonde to grab his attention.

He jolted almost instantly and smiled sheepishly.

"I was dead to the world again, wasn't I?"

I smiled back. "Yup."

He packed up his things, still hiding his embarrassment, when a familiar – and annoying – voice came to ear.

"Mello, do you have to see me after class again?" The teacher asked.

Before Mello could answer I got in the way.

"Actually, Mr. Turner, he can't. We have a project to work on together at his place and if we don't get it done tonight we won't get a good grade."

He seemed to be glaring at me after I'd said that. Almost as if I'd gotten in the way of him devouring a feast after starving for a month.

"Matt, Mello is an A plus student and I highly doubt he'll get a bad grade on any project you work on. So if you please…"

"If he's a model student, as you've implied, and he's still getting good grades, like the A plus that he is, then he shouldn't have to see you each time he zones out in class. So please do him and yourself a favour and back off, or the school board will have something to hear about the way you've been singling out a student for no good reason." I could hear my voice raise at him.

Maybe I'd gone a bit too far, but I'd gotten my point across.

Turner merely backed away and left the room after – not so politely – wishing us a good weekend.

The moment he was gone I let go of the breath I was holding. "Well… that was scary. I thought he might actually kill me there."

"Matt," came the angry voice beside me, "stay out of this."

Mello stormed out of the room then, leaving me behind.

I ran to catch up to him. "Mello! He was harassing you!"

"Never you mind that! I can take care of myself!" He exclaimed.

"C'mon Mels! He treats you like dirt! It's so unfair!"

"Whatever!" He yelled. "I don't care! Just… just leave it alone!"

I took a pause before spinning him around to look at me, stopping dead in our tracks.

"Mello, he's just bullying you…"

"I don't care!" He smacked my hands away, turning around to continue walking away.

I lost it.

"STOP LETTING PEOPLE WALK ALL OVER YOU!"

He stopped, staying completely still. I know I never once raised my voice to him, but dammit was he pissing me off with this defeatist attitude of his! He wouldn't stand up to his parents, his brothers, his teachers, or his neighbors! I was tired of seeing this strong and amazing young man throw away his personality like it was nothing more than dirt!

He shook his head. "I don't let people…"

"Yes you do!" I hit him with a reality check. "You won't tell your parents anything, you let teachers like Turner treat you like scum…!"

"Shut up." He warned.

"Your brother is marrying some twat that treats you like miniscule crap…!"

"Shut up!" His voice raised.

"And that neighbor of yours pays you sweet fuck all to watch a fucking cat and her layabout, pervert of a husband!"

"SHUT UP!" He practically screamed at me, tears running down his face. "JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON, SO SHUT UP!"

He ran off after that and my heart shattered. I'd never seen Mello cry before, and it just tore my heart out to see him look so distressed. I knew more than anyone what he was going through and I actually had the nerve to say all this to him.

What an idiot I was.

I tried to run after him but he was too fast and I lost sight of him. I guess I'd have to catch him at his house later then.

But I doubt he would listen to me.

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I couldn't believe Matt! How dare he! HOW DARE HE!

…

…but he was right…

I _was_ letting people walk all over me. But it was just easier than dealing with them! If my parents did what they wanted with me I didn't have to deal with them hating or disowning me. If I told them I was gay there would be havoc in my household, not to mention my father would probably never speak to me again for as long as I lived! As for Turner and Ross… I needed them!

They were the only people who cared about me! Who let me be myself and live the way I wanted to! They relieved me of stress and made me feel whole again! If I lost them, I had no one!

…well… I had Matt I guess…

No… not Matt. Matt was… I don't know. I didn't know what he was to me. But I knew what he wasn't, and he wasn't Ross or Turner. He didn't care for me like they did, he didn't want me as anything more than a friend.

And that fact hurt more than I liked to admit.

I'd ran straight to Rod Ross. I knew I didn't work for Destiny today, but I knew for a fact that she was out at her sisters and that Ross was alone. I needed him to help me forget about what just happened. I needed to forget about Matt and relieve my stress about today. I didn't know if Matt would really go to the school board for Mr. Turner, but I almost knew that my little affair with him was way past over. If he called me aside from class once more Matt was going to get involved, and that meant he might get caught with what he and I had been doing for months on end.

It was raining at this point but I got to the house just as it was in downpour.

The moment Ross answered the door I was immediately let into the warm home. It was verging on winter so the rain had been cold and it soaked through my jean jacket almost immediately.

He set me in the living room and I immediately grabbed the blankets to warm up just a bit more. My hair was soaked and it was leaving me shivering.

Ross chuckled lowly at this. "You look good drenched like a rat."

"S-s-shut up." I tried to growl through my chattering teeth. "Just f-f-fuck me!"

He didn't even hesitate as he got to work with planting small but wet kisses all over my neck, forcing his body over mine.

I was about to start clawing at his back when the front door opened and closed and the man immediately backed away from me before Destiny could see us.

The moment she entered the room she saw me shivering on the couch. "Mello!? Are you alright sweetheart!?"

Sympathy… right after I was about to sleep with her husband… it was too much to even laugh at.

I forced down my shivering and rose from my seat, throwing off the blankets. "Y-yes. I just got caught in the storm and Rod told me to come in and get some warmth before going home."

"I thought you were at your sister's until tonight?" Rod said a bit too hostile.

"I was but I saw the storm warning and decided to come home early…"

I made my way of escape as soon as I could. I was too embarrassed to stick around and hear the rest.

The rain was pouring down in thick sheets and I was soaked within moments. I decided to just slowly walk back home and let the rain cool me off. I sometimes thought of myself as disgusting for running around with men who would not even legally be considered a relationship, but the thoughts only lasted for seconds nowadays. They were the only men who wanted me anyways… and I knew that for certain.

My father didn't want me. He thought I was a mistake, something of a complete waste, and always reprimanded me for something or another. It hadn't always been that way I suppose. I remember when I was little and he used to swing me around playfully and laugh at all my dumb jokes. He'd read to me and kiss my forehead lovingly, all the while promising that he'd love me no matter whatever happened. And I believed him. He was my dad, better than Batman and Superman mixed into one! He'd never lie to me!

…but he had…

Now I lived my life in my brother's shadows, always getting yelled at, never getting praised, and silently begging him to call me son and hug me and swing me around like he used to and promise that he'd never leave my side and love me no matter what. What happened to THAT dad!? What happened to make him hate me!? WHAT DID I DO!? Was it because he knew I was gay? Did he think I wasn't his child? What was it!? WHY DIDN'T HE LOVE ME!

…

…

…why didn't anyone love me?

Mr. Turner… Ross… my parents and brothers…

…Matt…

…none of them loved me…

And why would they? I was plain, uninteresting, unwanted, unclean, a complete mistake!

…why would anyone want me?

I couldn't tell anymore whether it was the rain or tears that were flowing down my cheeks. I was hurting too much to care though. I'd just come to the truth of the matter and it was too painful to bear. No one wanted me.

…well… that's fine then…

…I'll just have to-

"Mello!"

I turned back at the voice and saw someone running to me. I didn't know who it was until I saw the mop of red hair.

"Matt?" I said quietly.

He slid to a halt right in front of me and grabbed my arms to pull me into a hug. "I'm so happy to see you're alright! I'm so sorry for what I said, please forgive me!"

I felt my heart skip a beat when he hugged me and I numbly hugged back. "No… no I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You were just looking out for me… and I'm glad you did."

Matt.

_He_ wanted me, more than anyone. He'd wanted me as a friend, had stayed beside me since the day we met, and was the only thing in my life to make me smile anymore. He looked out for me, stood up for me, made me feel important! It was because of him that I felt happy again, complete and pure, and most of all… special. _He_ cared about me. Not Ross or Turner…

…him.

His grip on the hug tightened before he gently pulled me away. "Come on, we'll go back to my place and…"

I didn't let him finish. I just locked my lips onto his and hoped for the best.

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

The blonde threw me a towel but I was so revelled in the thought of what just happened a few moments ago that I didn't catch it right away and it hit my face.

Mello kissed me… HE ACTUALLY KISSED ME! I WAS ELATED!

Elated? No… not strong enough!

Delighted, ecstatic, enchanted, euphoric, excited, exultant, joyful, jubilant… AHH! Too many words to describe how utterly happy I was to have been kissed by this paragon of perfection! Mello chose me! ME! HE LIKED ME! HE LIKED ME!

I tried to play it as cool as I could, but I couldn't help the array of fireworks that were exploding in my head at the moment!

Mello chose me!

Me! Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me!

I dried off my hair with the towel, still sitting half naked on his bed since my clothes were in the dryer. It didn't help my situation that Mello was also only in his boxers and I was still overjoyed with the fact that he'd kissed me.

He dried off his own hair before sitting down beside me on the bed and draped himself over me. "I know that look."

"What look?" I tried to play off.

He pecked my cheek and my smiled widened. "_That_ look."

I leaned into him happily and my head fell into his lap. "I can't help it! I've been crushing on you for the one month I've known you! I didn't even think I'd get this far until after another month!"

He smiled warmly at the confession. "You're adorable, Matt. You know that?"

I cuddled into him slightly before thinking about something. "So… what about your family."

He didn't even have to answer. The small, unsure, glance to the right was all I needed.

"Mello, your parents need to know." I reminded him. "You can't live your life living unhappily to what they want you to be. I know it's difficult right now, but…"

"Matt," he interrupted. "I need to tell you something. Something important."

I blinked. This small sentence made my heart stop slightly and it scared me.

"What is it?"

He combed his fingers through my hair. "I… well… how do I put this?" He took a moment to think about it. "Matt, you know how Mr. Turner calls on me so much? And how you called Ross a perv?"

A shiver of fear coursed through me. "Yeah?"

The confession was drawn out and took a while to fully come out…

…but it was all there…

…

But I still loved him.

I saw the immense pain in his eyes as he waited for me to say something. But what could I say? I knew something was going on between him and that teacher, but Ross too!? Were there any others?! Was he still into them!? WHAT ABOUT OUR KISS?!

A tear rolled down his cheek and he looked away. "I knew it! You hate me! I shouldn't have said anything!"

"NO!" I assured him, getting up to look him in the eye. "No, I don't hate you, Mello!" I cupped his face and made him look at me. "I promise you that! I just… I don't know what to say."

He shook his head out of my grasp. "Just… call me like it is. I'm a whore, a slut, complete and utter trash."

"Never." I replied before crawling up to hug him close. "You were just scared, that's all."

"But…"

"No." I interrupted. "Please, don't talk about yourself like this. You aren't trash for doing something like this. You were just alone and scared, and you didn't know what to do. It doesn't make you a bad person… just a dumb one."

I was punched roughly after chuckling at the semi-joke. "This isn't funny! What if I can't get out of this?!"

I cleared my throat of the giggles. "You can. Just trust me. Ross is a pervert, but I doubt he'd going to hold this against you. He really has nothing to gain if you decide to call it quits."

"And Turner?"

"Like I said, he's got nothing to gain. If he tells the police that you were willingly sleeping with him then he just looks desperate for an escape. He's got nothing on you. So just end this now and we can start something new together."

He took a moment of silence. "And… you don't hate me?"

"Never. We've all done something we're not proud of, but it doesn't always mean we're bad people. I'll love you no matter what, Mello."

He jolted a bit at this. "You… love me?"

I really hadn't meant to let that slip, but… it was the truth.

I kissed his forehead lovingly, feeling my lips tingle a bit. "Of course I do. And I'll stay by your side for as long as you need me."

He hugged me as tightly as he could and it made me fall back onto the pillows from the force. Were anyone to walk in right now, this would not look good in the slightest.

…

Meh… let 'em walk in! Let them see that Mello was all mine!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__**Enjoy, review if you can, and I'll be back soon with another chapter!**_

* * *

**(Selena P.O.V)**

I was happy for my boy Emmett, and I knew he needed support, but my little Mihael was suffering right now!

I knew Thomas was nerved up due to the wedding being a little more than a month away, but he was treating our youngest like nothing he did was correct. Mihael did nothing but stay out of his way and still he would find something wrong with what he was doing. I could just see in my son's eyes that he was hurt by his father's actions and I just couldn't take it anymore! The only time I ever saw him smile anymore was when he was with Matt, and it was so rare that he ever stayed around our house anyway. But it was the smallest relief to see him smile at least once a week.

After Thomas got home from work, I finally had a talk with the stoical man about his behaviour around our son.

He'd met me in the kitchen while I was making dinner when I finally got to speak with the man.

"So how was your day?" Came the tired question.

I grinned slightly but it fell almost instantly. "Alright."

Thomas was usually a busy man, but he never was too busy for his family. He owned a company that manufactured sweets across the globe. He'd inherited it from his father and so on and so forth, but wasn't a friend to the rich life. He'd lived in an estate as a child through his teen years but left as soon as he was able to in order to find his own path. That path had led to me.

I was not a rich girl, but I was not poor. I was just an average teenager with an average life. My parents had not been happy in the least when I found this unassuming boy in the gutter and brought him home to live with us off the streets. Ten years later we were married, and he let it slip about his father and the company he would one day inherit for our family. But that was only after we'd bought the house and started a – what one would call – 'normal' life.

We had three sons together, and it was all looking alright for the family…

Until Mihael started becoming ignored.

It started simply enough. Emmett started getting into his own career with cooking, Luke with his football – soccer – achievements, and Mihael… did nothing. With all of his brains and intellect, he hadn't decided what he'd wanted yet. And… maybe that was why Thomas was so hostile towards him. But I needed to know for certain.

He hummed at my response. "You sound troubled."

I got the food in the oven and set the time. Now nothing could stop me from confronting the man.

"Thomas, we need to talk about Mihael." I got right to the point. "More importantly, the way you've been treating him."

He blinked at this. "Treating him? I admit to being a bit strict with him…"

"Strict?" I interrupted, barely believing what he'd said. "Try harsh or severe!"

The look on his face said it all. I'd never once raised my voice to him nor brought up any of his imperfections before. This was something completely new to him.

"Selena, I may be harsh, but it's only because he won't listen to me." He tried to explain.

I narrowed my eyes. I had wanted to take a slower approach to this, but it couldn't be helped. The man was just too disconnected to his child that he wasn't seeing the truth.

"He listens just fine, Thomas. In fact, he's listened to you and your overbearing corrections to his personality that he's completely locked himself up! Anytime you enter the room he looks to the floor like he's unworthy of your gaze! I've seen him shake and jolt every time you criticize him or what he's done! How can you not see this!?"

He didn't seem fazed by this. "If he's become so emotionally withdrawn then why has he said nothing…?"

"Because he's afraid of you!" I interrupted once more. "That or he's afraid of losing you!"

I turned away from him to put away the dishes, too angry to look at him.

"Selena," he tried to speak up, but I wasn't through with him.

I hadn't gotten mad in a long time, but this attitude of his was driving me insane.

"Thomas, the next time you see your son take a good look at him. I bet you'll barely even recognize the face in front of you."

With that, I walked away, not even caring about the mess. I was too angry to care. How could he not see something so plainly in front of his face?!

* * *

**(Thomas P.O.V)**

There was nothing wrong with Mihael. He was the same as ever, but just an unmotivated kid.

I still loved my son, of course I did. But he never spoke to me anymore, he never told me what was going on in his life. And any free time I'd had he always locked himself in his room, away from everyone else. Not to mention he didn't go outside, he never invited friends over, and he still hadn't gotten himself a girlfriend yet. He was a social outcast at parties, and on any of my business dinners he never said a word. When someone asked him a question he shrugged, when he was told a joke he never laughed, and whenever I even remotely tried to speak with him he didn't look me in the eye. And that nickname? Where on earth did 'Mello' even come from? Why Selena believed _I_ was the problem concerning Mihael was purely a mystery.

Maybe I was harsh, but it was only because I was frustrated. Mihael used to be so open and loving to everyone. He made friends with all the adults, never talked back, and smiled so innocently. So what happened to make all that stop so suddenly?

I was about to get out of my chair and go find Selena to get some more answers from her, when the small blonde boy himself walked in with his red headed friend. Matt I believe his name was.

I actually almost smiled when I heard Mihael laugh at something before catching me in the room. And immediately all smiles were gone.

…but there was something else… Mihael was avoiding me.

Maybe not physically, but I could suddenly see what Selena was saying before she stormed off. There was a wall there, and he actually looked frightened of me. Like I would be able to breakdown this mental wall he'd built up.

I didn't like that.

Why did he look so afraid of me? I never hit him in my life! I never physically or mentally abused him, so why was he acting so distant from me?

He went about what he was going to do before seeing me and grabbed something from the refrigerator for him and his friend.

Before he left however…

"Mihael," I called to him.

He flinched immediately and I felt my heart break. Was he seriously this afraid of me? What had I done to him?!

He slowly turned to me but avoided eye contact. "Yes?"

That voice… it wasn't his. He was louder than this, happier than this, and he had the voice of an angel, just like his mother!

…so where was it? Why was it so small? Why was he afraid?

I choked down what I'd wanted to say. "N-nothing. Off with you."

He didn't hesitate and practically ran out of the room.

Mihael was such a smart child. Smart and strong. So why was he so distant from me?

After a few moments I ran off to find Selena. Thankfully she'd just gone to the living room and was only reading when I spoke with her.

"Why is he afraid?" Was all I asked.

She blinked at me. "What do you mean…?"

"Mihael. Why is he afraid of me? What is it that I did?!"

She merely huffed at me. "The better question is what _haven't_ you done?"

"What do you…?"

She closed her book and glared daggers at me. "You've been to every football game of Luke's, every cooking competition for Emmett, and you're helping out with the wedding. But what about Mihael? No, he wasn't in any sports teams or other outside academics, but what do you know about him? What are his likes and dislikes? What are his preferences? Have you even asked him what he's done in school at all?! I believe he mentioned winning a soccer game for his team in gym class yesterday to me…"

I smiled at this. "Really?! Why hasn't he said anything!? That's fantastic!"

"Because you don't care!" She exclaimed. "You've never asked him once since he started high school what he's been doing or what he's enjoyed! Plus there's the fact you keep forcing a girlfriend into his life when he doesn't even want a girlfriend to begin with!"

I got a bit defensive at this. "I do so because I want him to explore his options!"

She stood up from her seat and walked over to the back screen doors. "Come over here."

I cringed inward a bit and followed her. Although I wouldn't admit it out loud, my wife was scary when she was angry.

She opened the blinds slightly before turning to me. "What do you see?"

I looked out the screen doors and saw Mihael and his friend outside in the hammock. The blonde was smiling and blushing profusely around the red head, but I didn't know why exactly.

Selena spoke up. "I believe Mihael has explored his 'options', don't you think?"

Why had she said it like that? What did she…

…

…

…oh… OH!

Oh Jesus, what a moron I was!

I had to cover my face to hide the immense embarrassment. "Jesus Christ, I am such an incompetent fool. Of course that's why he's been acting so weird around me! But for god sakes, why didn't he just tell me!? I don't care if he likes men!"

"_He_ doesn't know that!" She reminded me. "You aren't a part of his life!"

I made for the door. "I'm going to straighten this out."

"No!" Selena stopped me. "You can't let him know that you're aware he's gay. Let him tell you. If you just go speaking with him about his sexuality, he'll – first of all – never trust you for as long as he lives, and – secondly – will want to know how you learned."

"You mean to tell me that he hasn't told you either?! Then how did you find out!?"

She huffed. "If you paid even the slightest bit of attention to him you'd see him checking out more than a few males like his boyfriend out there."

"Boyfriend?" I questioned, folding my arms. "And how are you aware of this fact?"

The small blonde woman blushed slightly. "I may or may not have caught the two kissing in the rain yesterday."

I – surprisingly – smiled at this. I mean… it was kind of weird finding out on my own that my son was… playing for the other team. But the fact that he was happy with someone, the fact that he wanted to be with someone in a mutual relationship and find love when I was beginning to think he'd become emotionless…

…it was nice.

I sighed heavily. "Alright then… I suppose I'll have to build up his trust from scratch then. But, how will I…?"

"Just speak with him." She replied calmly. "Let him come to you. And don't rush things. You've got a long way until he can fully trust you again. But I'm sure you'll get there in time."

I took a breath and grinned. "Well… I suppose I'll have to start as soon as possible."

"Wait until tomorrow, how 'bout?" She insisted. "Let Mihael enjoy his little time with Matt. It's nice seeing him happy."

I couldn't have agreed more.

As soon as Selena went back to the living room, I took another peek outside the window and I smiled happily.

Mihael and Matt made a nice couple, especially if the red head could make my boy smile like this. However, knowing how delicate my boy really was, if anything happened to him – and I got word of this – bones were going to be broken.

Funny, I never thought I'd start becoming protective of my one of my sons. But to hell with it if my boy's heart got broken!


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **__**Enjoy, review if you can, and I'll be back soon with another chapter!**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

Monday came around too soon for me and I feared the worst. Even if Ross had taken to news lightly, I wasn't sure about Mr. Turner.

I told Rod Ross on Saturday that I no longer wanted to be with him or have any sort of sexual relations with him anymore. I made no mention of Matt for fear something might happen to him. But, surprisingly, Ross merely shrugged it off. I knew he didn't care about me… I knew he only wanted sex out of me. But, some part of me still wanted the man to fight for me. I guess I was still hanging onto the thought that Matt still didn't want me. I believed I still needed a safety net.

But it was what the man said right before I left that made me believe I'd made the right choice.

I'd opened the door to leave and he'd chuckled.

"You know," he started, "that Matt kid seems to really have taken a shine to you. How adorable."

One look back at him, and that cheeky smile on his face, and I grinned back before finally leaving for good. Destiny was already aware that I wouldn't be coming back, and she was sad to see me leave, but she didn't hold it against me. She had asked why I left, but I merely told her that I just was too busy with home and school to be helping around at her place.

She thanked me for my help anyways and told me that she guessed it was a good thing I would be leaving, revealing that she was trying to get Rod Ross into marriage therapy. She'd also revealed that she suspected of him cheating on her.

I, of course, said nothing about the matter and told her that it was probably best that the two find therapy.

Ross was easy… but Turner?

I thought about how to tell him the whole time during my drama class. It was my second class of the day and I'd been thinking about how this would go down all morning. It wasn't until the end of class when my teacher, Miss Emily, pulled me aside to ask me about a certain performance that was coming up in the next few weeks. Ultimately putting away my thoughts about Turner.

Matt stayed with me while she spoke. We both had a spare together for the next slot anyway so we weren't missing anything important.

"Mello, I was wondering if you've reconsidered your soliloquy from Hamlet for the show. You've worked so hard on it already, and I'd be upset to see you throw it away so easily."

I shrugged slightly. "I know how hard I worked on it, but my brother's wedding rehearsal is on that same day and I've been commanded to go."

I hated to break Miss Emily's heart but my father would hate me for life if I missed this one event in my brother's life. No, it wasn't the wedding exactly, but it was apparently still important.

Miss Emily, who asked us to call her this instead of her last name since she liked it more, was a beautiful young lady with red hair tied up into a ponytail most times. She wore large rectangular glasses over shining dark blue eyes. She was a very petite woman, but quite beautiful to say the least.

She sighed heavily. "Alright then. I guess the show will have to continue on."

The 'show' she was talking about was basically like a talent show… of sorts. The drama kids were all given soliloquies to work on for a few months and then there came a sort of competition to see who could move the audience more. Miss Emily thought mine was coming along really well, but even if I wasn't going to this wedding rehearsal, I still wouldn't perform. I was just too shy to perform in front of others. Plus the fact that no one in my family would be there for me in this instance so… I didn't see a point.

Matt was exempt from the performance due to the fact that he was new and hadn't had a lot of time to work on his own soliloquy. So he would be working the lights as the rest gave their performances.

There came a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Emmett on the other side.

"Mello?" He questioned before finally noticing me. "Ha, there's my brother! Come on, I'll take you for lunch…" He then caught notice of Miss Emily and smiled happily. "Em?"

She smiled before giggling as well and ran up to hug him. "Oh my god, Emmett!"

I was surprised to say the least. "You two know each other?"

Emmett swung her around. "Of course I do! We were students here once! I can't believe you got a job here!"

He set her down and she giggled more. "Of course I did! I loved drama! You know that!"

Well, wasn't this adorable.

I turned to Matt who merely shrugged. "This is some twilight zone shit right here."

I chuckled slightly before turning my attention back to the two.

"So, you're finally getting married? At least that's what Mello told me." She began. "So who is she? What's her name?"

"You won't believe me, but it's Christa." He smiled out.

I could see Miss Emily's smile drop slightly before she perked up again. "That's wonderful! You always did have a crush on her!"

"Yeah, well, she saw me in the restaurant one day, we got to talking and a year later we're getting married! It's like a dream come true!"

"And a nightmare for others." I mumbled to Matt, who held his mouth to stop from giggling.

One more look back at Miss Emily, and seeing her obvious blush over my brother hugging her again, and I suddenly saw an opportunity here for Emmett and decided to be a little selfish right now.

I cleared my throat, grabbing the man's attention. "Actually Emmett, I need to work on some homework so I can't go out for lunch. But, if you want to take Miss Emily and catch up, I would not be too heartbroken. Plus, you wouldn't be eating in that restaurant all alone like you were last week during break time."

"Hey, shut up!" He said playfully. "Christa was getting her nails done and I was hungry."

I scoffed. "Sure, Em, whatever you say."

Miss Emily smiled at this. "I don't have anything going on. You could tell me all about what you've learned over the years we've been apart!"

Emmett chuckled and held out his arm. "Anything that gets me away from Mr. Sass over there."

I scoffed yet again and decided to throw on an effeminate voice. "That's the Sass-Master to you, pal!"

Emily took Emmett's arm then and dragged him away before he could get into a slap fight with me. Although I was quiet and reserved around our parents, I was more than sassy and out there when alone with my brothers. Matt seemed to notice this right away.

"You and your brothers are so nice to each other. You know that?"

I lifted a hand to him in a sort of saucy way. This didn't go unanswered though as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder to carry me out into the hallway.

The whole way to the cafeteria we were getting stares, but in more than one instance did Matt get cheered on for doing this to me. I had no idea if he really wanted to embarrass me or not but it was working. I had to hide my face behind him to keep the blush from showing. I'd already told him I didn't want people knowing about me until much later, but he was making this difficult for me right now.

The moment he set me down on a table the cafeteria was cheering him on for successfully making me mad yet giggle at the same time. Not to mention he'd made my shirt ride up considerably and more than enough skin was showing.

I didn't even bother to pull my shirt back down. I just glared at him with a large grin on my face.

"You are terrible, Matt."

His response was a warm and giant smile.

The crowd was still cheering for him for some reason, the crowd including almost everyone I knew, and I couldn't find out why for sure. But, seeing as how I had an audience…

Before he actually spoke to me however, I decided to just let the truth out. I was tired of hiding it anyway.

I pulled the red head in for a kiss and the crowd went ballistic with cheers and roars of delight! I could even hear some applause from a few people.

The moment it ended I could see Matt blushing profusely. "You… wait, you…"

One more peck on the cheek and I snuck out of his grasp, making sure to have a tempting stride in my step. I didn't know why, and I didn't know how, but I felt like a king today. Like nothing could push me down! It was very rare nowadays for me to feel so special.

Matt caught up to me and draped a hand over my shoulder as we walked past a few of the varsity boys. I wasn't too sure how to feel about him claiming me like this, but I didn't care too much to really think about it.

I still hadn't pulled my shirt down and I didn't realize this until I was getting some looks from the other guys.

Matt hugged me closer. "See what I mean? You can make even straight boys give you looks if you just have confidence in yourself."

I finally pulled my shirt down. "Or a nice body." I reminded him.

A peck to my cheek was his response. "I suppose."

Maybe this was a fleeting emotion, but I wanted to feel this strong about myself more often! I don't know, it just felt amazing! My life just looked better the happier I was about myself! And I know I'd be twice as happy the moment I'd get rid of Turner so that my relationship with Matt could flourish more.

…if only it were as simple as I believed…


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Warning, M rated. Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Enjoy, review if you can, and I'll be back soon with another chapter!**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

My entire day was filled with either laughter or smiles. It was just an all-around good day! Jean, Sydney, and Adam – who I hadn't even hung around with in forever – had actually apologized to me for not guessing sooner about my preferences earlier, but I didn't hold it against them. After that, the entire day was just better for everyone. Even gym class had been better since some of the guys were actually noticing me a bit more, but quickly backed off when Matt got defensive. It also helped that Jared blushed bright red when I cockily winked at him while he was staring at me for no good reason. If today proved anything, it was that my confidence was skyrocketing.

The only thing I was still semi-worried about was telling Mr. Turner to get out of my life. But I was confident enough that I knew I could handle the man. It would definitely be difficult though knowing how much the man had become accustomed to having me as a pet.

But this had to end. I needed him out so I could have more room for Matt.

History was like any other class except for one person: Turner.

I had to end it with him, and I knew it wasn't going to be as easy as it was with Rod Ross. Turner risked his job and his social life to have me to himself, and I knew that me telling him it was over was going to result in backlash. But it was like Matt had said; Mr. Turner had nothing to use against me, and if he went to the police he'd only look desperate if he said to them that I consented to everything. So, with the fact that this made him look pedophilic, I would be alright… right?

The class ended and for once Turner did not call on me. In the end I had to ask to speak with him, and the moment I did that I could see the intense lust behind his eyes but he kept himself calm. He asked me to see him in his office and I complied.

Matt looked at me worriedly. He'd said before class that he'd wait for me in the hall while I spoke to him…

But I didn't think our conversation would be as short as he believed.

I went to his office right away and before long he'd already locked the door and his demeanor changed. Something about the way he looked scared me immensely.

I took a deep breath. "Um… Mr. Turner…"

"Mello, you should know by now that you can call me Aaron." He said smoothly, running his hands up and down my back. "Then again," he whispered, leaning into my neck, "I like the way you make me sound so dominant."

I pushed him away and he looked confused. But I wouldn't be lulled into this trap. Not anymore.

"Mr. Turner." I emphasized, standing a bit straighter. "I'm not here for… that. I'm here to tell you that this little affair is over. I want nothing to do with this anymore, I don't need it in my life. I'm sorry, but I've come to realize just how utterly revolting I've been for the past year and I can't live like this anymore."

I turned away from him and made to leave. I'd said what I'd meant to and now it was over. The past is in the past and now it was time to move on.

…no such luck.

I felt my hand get crushed under another and before I could think I'd been roughly shoved into a wall, an arm holding me against the throat and my hips being held by another's. In front of me I could see slanted and narrowed dark eyes glaring daggers at me, followed by a scowl. Let it suffice to say that I was thoroughly terrified.

His scowl bent into a sneer. "Mello, there's no getting out of this. You wouldn't want people knowing about this little affair now would you? I have that power over you," he emphasized by choking me a bit more, "and I can end your life in society because of this."

I growled, clenching my teeth at him. "And who are the police going to believe? A thirty-something year old? Or the teenager he assaulted?"

His sneer deepened and his eyes drew an invisible line up to the ceiling. "Neither. They're going to believe the footage I have of us in our most private moments."

My face fell as I looked up to the wall to find a hidden camera surveying the entire office. That bastard!

I fought against his arms but couldn't get free. "You bastard! You fucking-!"

He captured his lips into mine and ground his hips against me. "Oh Mello!" He mumbled against me. "You're gorgeous when you're angry!"

I kicked him in the crotch and he instantly let me go. But before I could make it to freedom, he grabbed me again and I fell to the floor. He pinned me down facing up at him and snickered.

"You think I didn't realize what I was in for while fucking you over?!" He exclaimed. "Of course I recorded us! Good luck getting out of this affair knowing I could release all of my recordings across the globe! You'd be reduced to a disgusting whore to this school if they caught even a minute of the video and you know it!"

He pinned my arms over my head with one hand and started clawing at my jeans. I tried to fight back frantically but he was too strong. I couldn't get out of his grasp.

He got my pants off no problem along with the boxers and I finally tried to call for help, not even caring about the embarrassment this would put me in. This didn't go over too well with Turner, however, and he open-palmed slapped me across the face.

"Shut up! If you scream another word, I will kill you!"

I was shaking now from the fear. The look in his eye said it all… he wasn't afraid to kill me.

He went in dry and I screamed, but he merely covered my mouth and kept going. Every thrust hurt, every minute was too painful to endure. I started crying and he laughed at me for this. He mocked me about liking it rough and demanded my full attention. When I tried to look away he slapped me again… hard. My cheek burned from the slaps and the tears and I no longer felt like living anymore.

I closed my eyes and I felt another slap, but I didn't care. I just wanted to find peace in my mind and forget about what was happening to me right now.

Turner got angry and let go of my mouth to force a hand over my throat. This was where I knew I wasn't going to make it. Either I agreed to all of this, or he killed me. It was one or the other…

…and I chose death.

I knew this would be on tape. How he took me without consent, how he murdered me. In the end, there would be justice. Especially if Matt saw to it this monster rot in jail… or worse.

My vision became darker and I knew this was where it was ending. But I didn't once give in to Turner. At least I could die with that on my conscious.

I blacked out and I felt nothing afterwards. I could hear things, things like voices and crying, and maybe sirens… but I guess it was just wishful thinking. Like something or someone was trying to save me. Matt maybe? He would have tried. I know he would have. But there was no helping me now. I was gone to the world… I just knew it.

I was scared of death, but I also embraced it. The thought of being free from the world and never being hurt again was tempting. But… never seeing my family again, never seeing my mom and dad or my brothers… never seeing Matt again… it was scary. I'd never get to hear their voices or laughs. I wouldn't be able to see Matt's smile anymore or feel his lips on mine. I'd be all alone with no one to love. I'd be free… but from what? Who cares if Turner's video got uploaded to the world, I knew Matt didn't care. Would my parents still love me? Maybe. It was a possibility… but a small one. I mean, their son whores himself out to two older men for no good reason? Why _would_ they love me?

…but I had a reason…

It's like Matt had said. I was alone and scared at the time. I believed no one loved or cared for me and that my only way to ever feel wanted was to whore myself out. It seemed dumb, but somewhat reasonable. Not to mention I didn't know who I was at the time and thought that being with older men was a way to find out. But I was wrong… and now I was paying the ultimate price.

I suddenly saw a bright light and I braced for the afterlife… but… there was nothing. Nothing… but… beeping.

Beep…

…beep…

…beep…

Like a metronome on one of its lower settings.

I blinked, and the room was much clearer now. It was a hospital room, walls white, but darkened from the late night.

I suddenly felt my heartbeat in my chest, my pulse through my body, and my breathing low and steady. I was alive!

I looked over to my left when I tried to move my hand and noticed a sleeping red head leaned over right beside me. Why was Matt here? What had happened? Who had saved me?

I combed my fingers through his hair. "Matt?"

I felt him stir before his eyes blinked open and he looked up at me happily. "Mels!"

He crawled onto the bed to hug me and I of course hugged back. I couldn't believe it! I was alive! I was…

…alive…

But how? Turner…

I pulled Matt away from me. "What happened? I thought for sure…"

"Turner's in jail, Mello. I heard him screaming at you in his office and I ran to help. It took a bit but I finally knocked the door down with help from a few teachers. None of us were expecting…" he avoided, "Mello, I'm so sorry! I should have been there with you to help you! Instead, I almost got you killed…"

I only hugged him in response. "Stop it. It's always been my fault. Right from the start I knew what I was doing was dangerous and still I kept at it. All this is my fault and mine alone. But it's over now. Well… aside from the tape…"

"You mean the one in Turner's office? Yeah, it would be a form of evidence against you." He smirked as he pulled me away. "If he'd remembered to put in a tape to begin with. As far as everyone's concerned, what he did to you yesterday was his first and only offence to you."

I felt my heart skip a beat and I almost cried tears of joy. Everything I'd done… it was still between Matt and me!

His smile fell a tad though. "But… I had to tell your parents, Mello."

Now I wasn't sure my heart was beating at all. "You what!?"

"Let me explain!" He started. "They started asking me if this had been going on for a while and that's why you were acting so weird and I told them the truth. They didn't believe me at first but when they did they demanded to know why you'd been doing any of that. I simply told them that it was because you were scared and alone, and you were just trying to get out of it now because you'd come to your senses. They understand completely, Mello, and they're not mad. In fact, they started crying when I told them and they blamed themselves for you feeling so alone."

He pulled me back into a hug. "I'm sorry, Mello. But it had to be done."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I hugged him back. "It's alright, Matt. I'm not mad. I'm just worried about what they think of me."

He rubbed my back soothingly. "They'll be in tomorrow morning to see you. I think then will be the best time to tell them the truth now."

I nodded slowly. "I agree… but I'm not looking forward to it."

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Warning, M rated. Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Enjoy, and review if you can!**_

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

Everything Mello told his parents, from sleeping around with older men, to keeping his preferences in the closet, and even admitting about his brother's fiancé torturing him… it was just one big emotional day for everyone.

That rat Mr. Turner was going away for a long time, but not before Mello's father had a word or two with him. The man was incredibly protective of his son at the moment and I couldn't help but smile at how much Mello was touched to see his father care so deeply for him. Lord knows the guy had gone through enough as it was, so to find out he had more in his corner than he first believed… I suppose he was relieved. Especially now that he needed his parents more than anyone.

They didn't get mad when he'd told them about his loose attitude towards a few older men, but his father didn't look too pleased about hearing his son running about with the neighbor. Since he broke it off though and promised that everything about that life was over, the man agreed not to say anything… for now.

Mello was allowed to go home after a few days, and I stuck beside him through the entire ordeal of his depression. I didn't think he'd be so broken after all this, but I could guess why he felt so cold.

He'd been seen with the teacher… the monster, and by almost everyone in the school. Granted, more than a few were in agreement that he was not at fault for what happened, but there were the few that shot snide and crude remarks about him asking for it earlier on. This infuriated me to hear because not only was it disrespectful to someone who was raped and nearly killed, but it didn't do Mello any justice in how he was feeling. Yes, his closest friends – and mostly me – defended him as best as we could, but there was no stopping the talk around school. The blonde may not have been there to hear it, but I knew he was aware of it.

The last class of the day ended and I hurried to get my things and head over to Mello's house to comfort him. His father took the day off work to do so for me, but a text from him stated that he wasn't doing any better. This scared me, yes, but I knew Mello would be alright.

He was a tough one. He could handle this.

…I hoped…

Right as I closed my locker I could overhear whispers from some of the cheerleaders about Mello.

"Oh come on, he so asked for it!" One of them said. "I saw the way he eyeballed Turner, and he always got called on after class. Maybe he was faking his grades to get more time with the man."

"Maybe they already had a thing going on." Another suggested. "I mean, Mello had perfect grades, but he always got into trouble for some reason. And did you see the way Mr. Turner stole glances over to him during lessons? Please, it's hard not to notice a thing was happening between them."

"But Mello's only sixteen." One of them defended. "I mean, wouldn't Turner realize the consequences if they were caught? And Mello is so much smarter than that."

"Oh come on!" Came a reply from one of the guys from the soccer team who made their way over to the girls. "That blonde was a whore through and through!"

"Jason, shut up." Jared defended. "What happened to Mello had nothing to do with him. He was raped, humiliated, and nearly killed. The last thing he needs is you fucking around and telling lies about him!"

I had great respect for Jared for standing up for Mello. Lord knows he needed someone like him to tell the truth. I wish I could do the same, but I was too much of a coward.

Until…

"Lies?" Jason snorted. "You saw the way he was strutting around here last week, eyeing up all the guys! Hell, I went to that barbeque his family had, and I saw more than a few eyes being made his way! He probably fucked all the men in my neighborhood!"

That was a blatant lie! I knew Mello, and I knew he wouldn't keep something like that secret from me.

I knew he wouldn't.

"Jason, shut the fuck up!" Jared defended again. "It doesn't matter what happened in his past, he didn't deserve what happened to him!"

"A guy like that who sleeps around with older men? I'd say he deserved exactly what he got."

I lost my mind at this point.

I threw down my books and stormed over to the brain-dead bastard and gave the best right hook I could to him, knocking him to the floor and making a few girls shriek in shock. I'd never hit anyone before, but damn did it feel good to stand up for my man! I really hoped Mello would appreciate what I did for him because my fist connected to his jaw, and it hurt a lot more than I would admit. Still… It felt pretty good.

Once that was done and Jason got over the shock of being hit, I grabbed hold of his shirt and brought his cowering face close to my own.

I'd never heard my voice sound more menacing.

"Listen here, shit-head. If I ever catch you speaking that way about Mello again, I will rip out your eyes and shove them so far down your throat you'll be looking out of your ass for the rest of your pathetic life! No one deserves what he got, and if I could change the past I would. But it happened, and he's more than suffering right now because of little fuckers like you spreading lies and slander about him. So shut your goddamn mouth, bit that fucking tongue of yours, and never, EVER, speak about Mello again. Because I will find you again if you do, and you'll be lucky to walk away from me at all when I do."

I threw him to the ground and gathered my things before turning around and walking away. I made my warning, and now I could walk away and hope for the best.

It was silent through the halls after my scene with Jason, and more than a few people looked frightened of me. That was good. When Mello came back to school I'd stay beside him as long as he needed me, and that would send the message to people that he wasn't to be messed with.

No, I was not a violent person by nature…

…

But no one messed with my loved ones.

* * *

I held the blonde close to me, petting his hair in a soothing and slow motion. He hadn't left his bed in two days for anything more than bathroom breaks and small amounts of food. He'd lost a considerable amount of weight since his time in the hospital and I was scared for his health. I tried to get him to eat something but he just wouldn't give any effort into it. He just lay in bed, limp and cold, as if moving wasn't even worth his time. I knew how he was feeling, but I couldn't let him walk about like a zombie waiting for the be all and end all. I had to do something or… or I might…

…no… no, I couldn't think like that.

I sighed slightly. "Hey Mel? You wanna watch a movie?"

He didn't speak. He just silently shrugged.

I brushed my fingers through his hair again, lying my head next to his. "Please say something, Mel."

He didn't even look at me. He was so wrapped up in his negative thoughts that he couldn't even see the positives that were right in front of him. It worried me greatly to see such a tall and proud human being to be taken down by one stupid mistake. His parents still loved him, I still loved him, and he still had friends at school, not to mention he won the case against Turner, and his dad was accepting him more and more each day! What else could he want?!

…

…what a dumb thing to ask. I knew what he wanted, but it was impossible for him to get.

He wanted to turn back time and change the past. He wanted to have never slept around with Ross or Turner, to stop himself from making the biggest mistake in his life. But he couldn't. He had to live with knowing he'd done something so incredibly stupid of him…

…but why care about some stupid mistake?

No, it didn't look good in theory, but there was nothing he could do about it. He made a mistake, it happens to all of us. Does this mean he should give up? Never! Not when so many people loved and cared for him!

I placed my forehead on his and he finally looked at me. I suppose he wondered what I was doing.

I think it was about time I told the truth as well.

I hummed slightly and smiled. "You know, Mello, we aren't that different in circumstance."

He blinked at me. "What do you mean?"

His voice was hoarse and low but I was happy to hear him speak all the same.

I grinned at his voice. "You aren't the only one to have done something like this."

He shot up slightly. "Do you mean…?" He paused for a second before realization hit him. "Matt, did you…"

I sat up with him. "My parents were dirt poor when we lived in Russia. We needed money constantly, and there were more than a few perverts who paid for a scrawny little boy to take it up the rear. It wasn't much, but at least it got food on the table."

His face looked horrified but I merely grinned. I didn't care whether or not someone knew about this, but I never really made it public.

"Matt…" he tried to speak, his words dying off.

I placed a kiss on his cheek. "I don't care anymore, Mel. It's just a part of the past. And besides, I did it for my family. I needed to… I wanted to."

"But… how young…"

"Eight… maybe nine. I'd done so until I was fourteen so I can't exactly remember how or when I started. I just knew I was young and my parents didn't have a lot of money. So… I did what I had to."

The blonde's face was just mortified now. "But what about your parents?! Did they…"

"They found out about a year ago. It's partly the reason my father moved us here. They were horrified by what happened… but they still loved me. They never blamed me for doing any of it either, and more than once blamed themselves for what had happened. I didn't care though… not so long as there was food on the table."

"But how did it all begin? And until you were fourteen! Why would you do something like that for so long?!"

I shrugged. "We needed the money. As for how it started… I asked the wrong man for money. He said I had to do something in return. I ended up in an apartment in the worst part of the city and in pain for a week. It got me enough money to throw in the money jar though, so it was worth it. After that… I just sold myself out to anyone who was willing. I always made them wear a condom though, and once women started entering my life I did the same. Believe me though, I've been tested and I can safely say I'm clean. I wasn't allowing anyone to defile me with enough diseases to make rats vomit. But, yeah… after I turned fourteen my parents found the massive amounts of condoms in my room and I had to spill the beans. More than enough tears were shed over what I'd done, but I still didn't care. We'd been fed… that's all that mattered to me."

Mello's face contorted to a bit of fear now. "But… why are you telling me all this?"

I scoffed slightly. "You think that in all the years I'd been doing this that I didn't pick up the wrong person or two? Believe me, I know mistakes… and I made more than I'm proud to admit. And the best thing you can do is just say, 'fuck it' then get over it. Things won't change for the better if you wallow in self-pity." I then pulled him into a hug. "You made a mistake, Mello. That's all this is. Now's the time to say 'fuck it' then move on. I don't think any less of you for what happened. Do you think any less of me?"

He grinned slightly. "No… I don't."

He then looked up at me with a sort of apologetic look. "You did what you did to feed your mother and father. But what I did was selfish and unrequited."

"No, Mello, it wasn't." I said as I pulled him in closer. "You were afraid and lonesome. You felt as though you needed to do what you did because there was no other answer. I felt I needed to do what I did because there was no other answer. We aren't different in reason or circumstance. The outcome is the only thing that's different. Let it go, Mello. Something like being raped by some asshole, or losing your virginity to an older man is not worth you wallowing in your bed wasting away. Yes, you can take your time, but don't let it consume you. If I'd done that… well…" I pulled away to look him in the eye. "I wouldn't have met you, now would I?"

The blonde smiled happily at this before pulling me into a kiss then hugging me close.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I know I shouldn't be acting like this, but…"

"Just take your time. There's no need to rush. Just don't wallow in self-pity forever. You have people who still care about you."

He nodded at this before looking up at me. "Thank you for trusting me with your past. I won't say a word, I promise."

I shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Some of the adults in my old apartment found out about it and called me a whore. I told them, 'If being a whore means food on my table, then yes. I am a whore. A mega whore!'"

The blonde couldn't help but giggle at this which made me smile. I loved hearing his laugh again.

A sudden knock at the door brought us out of the moment slightly and Emmett walked in with a bowl of ice cream. I suppose he thought it might help cheer up his brother.

Too bad I beat him to the punch.

"Hey! You're out of bed! Well… sorta. But you're at least smiling again!" He said excitedly.

He handed Mello the ice cream as the blonde giggled. "Yeah… I think I'm ready to get out of bed for a bit. It's pretty boring watching the walls of my room for hours on end. Sorry if I worried you."

"Don't even think about it!" Emmett reassured. "Just work on getting better, baby brother. And you don't have to worry about Christa anymore."

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked with a mouthful of ice cream. "Didn't you say you didn't believe what I said about her?"

"I didn't believe you…" he said as he growled slightly. "Until I caught her on her phone with her friend. I believe her exact words were, 'that faggot brother of Emmett's deserved to get raped for stealing attention away from me.'" He paused. "Let it suffice to say that the wedding is no longer happening."

I think I could see every ounce of tension leave Mello's body as he smiled at his brother.

"What a cunt." Came the blonde's reply.

Emmett nodded. "Oh trust me, that wasn't even the worst thing I called her after hearing this. But I'm not too sad about losing her. That gold digging whore didn't deserve to be part of this family. And, if anything, this gives me free liberty to find other people. Say like… Miss Emily."

"No way! Em, did you ask her out already!?" Mello asked excitedly, his mood drastically changing.

"Not yet, but soon. I need the perfect way to ask her to go out with me. I mean, another dinner date would be nice. When we had lunch… it was like old times again. I couldn't believe how much happier I was to be around her again. Christa had been my crush, yeah… but I truly see something happening with Emily."

"Say no more!" Mello said as he jumped out of bed to run to his closet to get dressed. "I have the perfect plan! But you're gonna have to help me rehearse! You too Matt!"

"Rehearse?" I questioned. "Rehearse for what?!"

He threw me his side pack from inside the close and out popped a script from our drama class. When I read the title, I grinned.

"I see... well then, let us memorize our lines!"

I tossed the script to Emmett and we began our first rehearsal.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Warning, M rated. Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Enjoy, and review if you can!**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

From the moment I entered through the doors of the school I got stares. Most of them from stupid bitches who started to whisper something when they thought I couldn't hear them. I heard all too well though what they said about me.

I wasn't proud of my actions… I don't think anyone would be. But that didn't mean I needed to be reminded of them all the time. Especially since my last escapade wasn't even my choice to begin with. I'd been raped, humiliated, and now I was being shunned for it. Yes, maybe had I been smart enough to see what I was doing in the beginning I could have avoided the entire mess. But as it was… I would have to suffer.

Thank god Matt was there.

He stayed beside me the entire time. He got a few stares and the occasional slander thrown his way and mine. But during that entire first day he stuck with me. He helped me, he guided me, and he stood up for me when things became too much. It didn't help him all that much though when the ones who were the worst to us caught us kissing in the hall. You'd think the word 'whore' wouldn't hurt as much the hundredth time… but it did. It hurt worse though when they asked how many diseases I was carrying or had passed on to Matt. I'd liked to have said I stood up for myself at that point, but Matt's glare did most of that work for me.

Something in my gut told me Matt had been dealing with this long before I returned to school.

But I didn't ask.

…

… …I didn't want to know…

We stayed after school to work on the scene we'd rehearsed for drama class. Tonight was the night we performed and it just so happened that I needed a few partners for the act. My brother was happy to go along with this, and Matt promised to help me anyway. I didn't think this would win over any respect from my peers…

…but it wasn't about respect at the moment.

Six o' clock finally arrived and the audience began to fill up the seats. My parents had promised to come now that they knew about it – practically scolding me for not telling them simply because I didn't want to ruin Emmett's pre-wedding – and it wasn't long before I found them dead center of the audience with my other brother Luke. Miss Emily sat in front of them with her clipboard and was ready to judge the acts. I asked if we could be the finale, to which she questioned about, but agreed when I said that it involved a few people and had the perfect end.

If only she knew our intentions.

Emmett came back from costume set up to speak with me as I sat on one of the props, waiting for another shoddy performance to be over.

"Is she out there?" He asked nervously.

I nodded. "And she looks just as unimpressed as me. Poor woman, and she still has to grade them."

"Well, hopefully your performance puts it over the top." He chuckled out.

I grinned at him. "If she likes you as much as I think she does, I'm not too worried for my grade."

Matt came out from the change room in his costume as a peasant. He didn't have that large of a role but I needed him for ambiance. When I handed in an assignment, I went all out. And with Emmett to help me along with it, I was more than ready to perform.

I didn't think for a moment that this would win me back into a good light with my peers… but I liked how this would all turn out.

The second to last performance was over with and it was now our turn.

Matt chuckled slightly. "Showtime!"

And we got into position.

At the last minute I'd chosen to read from was 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', and I'd chosen for Emmett to read the part of Oberon, the King of Fairies. His song at the end was one of Miss Emily's favourites, and I knew it would win her over. Especially since she had no idea he was even helping me along with the scene.

The first few chords of the lute played – by Matt no less – and two spotlights hit Emmett and Matt dead on. Matt had given the lighting and effects team the instructions for the scene, and they happily agreed to set up Miss Emily with my brother. Thankfully, none of them had cared to listen to any rumours about me and were happy to help me out.

I watched Miss Emily from Matt's shadow and saw her face contort to surprise and wonder at what was going on. I knew she was expecting Hamlet from me, but I was too sure she'd like this better.

Matt continued to play on, me in his shadow and out of sight for the moment, and Emmett smiled at the red headed woman.

And he began,

"Now until the break of day,

"Through this house each fairy stray.

"To the best bride bed will we,

"Which by us shall blessèd be.

"And the issue there create

"Ever shall be fortunate.

"So shall all the couples three

"Ever true in loving be."

He slowly strode up to Miss Emily and took her hand to kiss it gently. I could see – even with the dark shrouding her face – that she was blushing.

He took a pause and stepped away.

"And the blots of Nature's hand

"Shall not in their issue stand.

"Never mole, harelip, nor scar,

"Nor mark prodigious, such as are

"Despisèd in nativity,

"Shall upon their children be.

"With this field dew consecrate,

"Every fairy take his gait.

"And each several chamber bless

"Through this palace with sweet peace.

"And the owner of it blessed

"Ever shall in safety rest.

"Trip away. Make no stay.

"Meet me all by break of day."

The spotlights dimmed and the music faded. But before the crowd could clap, another spotlight hit the stage…

…and it was my turn.

I looked straight at my teacher when I performed my scene, as snarky as ever in my plan.

"If we shadows have offended, Think but this, and all is mended—

"That you have but slumbered here, While these visions did appear.

"And this weak and idle theme, No more yielding but a dream,

"Gentles, do not reprehend. If you pardon, we will mend.

"And, as I am an honest Puck, If we have unearnèd luck

"Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,

"We will make amends ere long.

"Else the Puck a liar call."

I stood from my seat and gave a gesture to the audience.

"So good night unto you all.

"Give me your hands if we be friends,"

I then looked to my feet and grinned slightly as I moved my eyes forward. "And Robin shall restore amends."

The crowd burst in a thrumming of applause when the light went out and more than a few shouts and whistles were thrown our way. Even Miss Emily was on her feet and clapping.

After all this, if she still didn't want a date with my brother, he was on his own.

When everything was done and Miss Emily thanked the audience for coming, the room began to move around with people scattering to find their family members or loved ones. Miss Emily found us right away and had practically dragged Emmett away from us to take him out for coffee. I was glad to see Emmett laugh at this and genuinely have fun again. Lord knows that ex-fiancé of his didn't let him do anything even remotely fun.

After my parents congratulated me on the performance, they asked if I wanted anything special for dinner now that everything was over. I declined though, saying that Matt and I were going to hang out after the performance anyway. Since it was the weekend now, they allowed me to stay over at his place for the night.

I don't know if they would have allowed it though were they to know that his parents were out of town until Monday.

Oh well. More quality time for us!

...well… if that was what he wanted.

I still wasn't sure how he thought about me at the moment, but… if he trusted me with his past, then I knew he thought highly of me.

But… would we ever…

…

…no… no I couldn't think about something like that. It would happen naturally. _We'd_ happen naturally. There was no need to rush anything. If we were happy like this, then sex didn't matter.

It never did to begin with.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Warning, M rated. Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Enjoy, and review if you can!**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

It had been a whole month now since the incident with Mr. Turner and I'd learned to ignore the teasing. Christmas break had already began so I doubt the teasing would last for much longer anyhow. People would forget about it soon…

…I hoped…

My seventeenth birthday came and went, but this time was a lot happier than the last few. I think it was because I didn't have any more secrets for my family, so I didn't have anything to worry about. Aside from that, I had Matt with me to make the day even more special.

He'd gotten his mom to show him how to make a rose out of chocolate and took a whole week to make me one as a present. I still hadn't eaten it yet because of just how marvelous it looked. I wanted to keep that rose forever if I could. Something like that shouldn't be eaten, and I had no intention of doing so. Matt didn't see why I valued it so highly, but he never made fun of me for it. I'd like to think he knew just how much it meant to me that someone put all this time and effort into a gift for me. It's not like it happened before anyway.

As soon as winter break started for us, Matt and I were inseparable. We'd gone on dates, hung out, even got relatively close to sex a few times. No, it wasn't always on my mind now. But I did wonder a few times about when the red head would try to get me in bed. Maybe I was still into my routine I had with the older men. Maybe I was just desperate now.

Either way, I was starting to miss the intimate moments I'd had beforehand.

They weren't right… but I didn't care.

…and I think Matt knew this…

Matt was smart, and he knew I was lonely. Even with him and my family accepting who I was, I still felt as if I weren't wanted. Maybe it was the way I'd grown up, or maybe it was how the men had held or taken me, but I was beginning to feel depressed without their touch. Without the touch of another person. I was familiar to being used and abused, but now that that was all over… I felt a longing for it once again.

But… that part of my life is over now.

Time to start anew.

My family was out at the moment so Matt came over to keep me company. I guess he was just worried I'd do something I'd regret, and really… I couldn't blame him. I'd been depressed for a while now and I just didn't know how to handle any of it.

Save for going out with Matt to enjoy myself.

But that was a rarity nowadays.

He cuddled up next to me as the movie continued on. We were both on my bed and watching a movie from his laptop so space was limited. I suppose he didn't mind that too much though. I guess I didn't either.

He hummed. "What a waste of money. That monster looks so fake."

I rolled my eyes. "It's from the sixties, Matt. Of course it's low budget and somewhat terrible."

"I coulda done better." I boasted. "Even while in the sixties."

I shut off the movie and huffed at him. "If you're just going to shoot it don, then we might as well do something else."

He smiled at me innocently. "Wanna make out!"

I rolled my eyes. "So mature."

"Bitch, you'd better believe it!" He said happily.

I laid back onto my pillow and took a breath. "Not right now, Matt. I'm kind of… off. I don't really understand it at the moment."

He hummed slightly at this. "I know, Mels. But we should really just try to get your mind off of it. We could go out or something."

I shook my head. "No. Last time I did that I ran into some guys from school."

He got defensive at this. "And what did they say?"

I didn't answer right away, but knew it was useless to hold back information from him since he was relentless until he found out for himself what was going on. I both loved and hated that about him, since I agree that some things should be shared… but sometimes I just wanted to let it go.

I sighed to myself. "They asked me if I fucked the neighbor's son yet."

The red head just grumbled. "Ass-hats. Don't take it to heart, Mels. They're just idiots."

"I know… but it still gets to me some days."

It suddenly got silent in the room and I looked away from Matt. Sometimes I just couldn't believe that he was still with me. I didn't know what he saw in me or what he wanted from me, but he was still there. Still holding on. Like I was actually worth something to him. If anything I was worthless though. How could he not see me the same way everyone else does? A slut, a whore, and a useless kid, top it all off with disappointment and disgusting. I saw the way everyone looked at me in school, and even my parents still looked at me funny. Yes, they understood…

…but that didn't stop the stares.

I suddenly felt Matt grasp my hand. "I love you, Mel."

My heart broke at that. Something about the way he said it sound forced to me.

I took away my hand and backed away from him. "No, you don't. You just pity me, like my parents. Don't lie to me, Matt."

"What do I have to gain by lying to you, Mello?" He asked me honestly, sitting up. "I do love you! I always have! I know you think little of yourself at the moment, but don't think for a moment that I don't care about you or what you mean to me! I was cold and lost without you, and now that you're in my life… nothing could be better than this. Than what we have and what we share with each other. Has it been easy? No. Have there been bumps in the road? Yes. Does that mean I'm going to ditch you? Absolutely not! I couldn't care less about what you did in your past, and it won't ever matter in this relationship." He placed a hand on my cheek, using his thumb to wipe away a tear. "I love you… I'm _in_ love with you. I never fell in love with you, because I was just _in_ love with you. Falling means that I'll get hurt in some way, but I never could when I'm with you. So don't think for a moment that you'll get hurt by being with me." He then kissed my forehead. "I won't allow it to happen."

I couldn't hold back the tears at what he'd said to me and practically leapt into his arms for him to hold me close. I always felt warm in his arms but today was a different kind of warm. It engulfed me and made me feel happy again.

And I absolutely loved it.

"I'm sorry Matt." I spoke through the tears. "I didn't mean…"

"It's fine, Mel." He interrupted. "Just stop thinking so little of yourself like that. We both know you're worth more than what those assholes at school make you look like."

I chuckled slightly at this. "I don't know about that, Matt. But at least I have someone as sweet and caring as you to help me through this."

He kissed the top of my head at this. "I'll always be there for you, Mels."

I smiled at his promise and pulled away to look at him.

"I'm getting a bit bored of movies. Want to go to the park or something?"

His face beamed. "We could go to the book store."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "You said you hated the bookstore."

He shrugged. "But you like it. And I'd rather see you happy and having fun than merely _trying_ to have a good time."

I couldn't help but plant one on his lips passionately before getting up to get dressed. "I wish all men were like you, Matt."

"But then I wouldn't be special!" He replied joyfully. "And all the video games would be gone!"

I rolled my eyes, lifting my shirt over my head. "Because video games are the be all and end all of the earth."

"Exactly!" He joked, a chuckle undertone to his words.

No matter what Matt always, _always_, found a way to make me smile again.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Warning, M rated. Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Enjoy, and review if you can!**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

It wasn't as exciting as Matt had wanted it to be, but at least he got me out of the house. A walk in the park or watching bad movies? I think we both could agree that this was the better option.

It wasn't that cold out but I didn't exactly like winter all too much. The snow got in my boots, the air nipped at my face, and not to mention I never could dress accordingly because I shivered no matter what. The only good thing about this day in winter was that Matt was with me and holding my hand the entire time. More than once though he noticed me shiver and did his best to warm me up. I wasn't used to being public about my relationships, so I tried more than once to move away, but ended up just going along with it. Matt deserved that much from me.

Lord knows I couldn't pay him back for the millions of times that he helped me through something anyway.

We sat at a park bench and I cuddled into him the moment we'd rested. I was cold, and shivering, and he was available to me with warmth. I couldn't pass up on the opportunity.

He hugged me close to him. "Better than staying indoors?"

I hummed at this and cuddled into him a bit more. "I suppose. But we should head to your place soon. I'm freezing cold and I know you're dying to play a video game right now."

"How can you tell?" He asked, genuinely curious.

I looked up at the red head. "Your fingers always tap uncontrollably when you want to play a game. You do it in school at the end of class more times than not. Especially when you forget your Gameboy at home."

He kissed my forehead with a slight chuckle. "You know me so well."

I laid my head back on his shoulder and took in some more of the fresh air.

When I was younger I loved to be outside. Snow, rain, shine, it didn't matter to me. The air was all I needed. I think it came from my father and mother taking me and my brothers camping so much when we were younger, always having fun. Even if it rained it was a good time, and I can remember swimming and starting campfires with Luke or roasting hot dogs with Emmett. My mother sang to us as I drifted off into sleep. What's more, we always spent time together as a real family.

But… things always have to change.

My brothers left for college, my father became busy with his work, and even my mother strayed from me. I was alone… abandoned. And my preferences didn't make things easier on me either, especially when my father came home with partners from work and their daughters as potential suitors for me. I'd been so embarrassed by his utter disregard for what I wanted, and horrified to see him try so hard to make me into something I wasn't. Even my mother – who I'd suspected to know about my preferences – had scolded him for embarrassing me so completely. My brothers found it hilarious that our dad was trying so hard for me, but I was mortified.

But he didn't know…

…and he apologized for that.

I remember our conversation so vividly. From when I was hospitalized after… after everything.

He'd hugged me, had told me he was sorry, and promised to be a better father to me.

_"I wish you'd told me sooner, son."_ He'd said. _"I'm such an idiot. I wish I could change everything."_

I don't remember crying at this, but I remember feeling relieved at what he'd said. _"It's fine, dad. It doesn't matter anymore…"_

_"It does matter, Mihael!" _He'd exclaimed, a tear in his eye. _"After all those times I'd embarrassed you, had shunned you, and made you feel like I didn't care... goddammit, of course this matters! You're my son! My own flesh and blood! And I couldn't look past my goddamned pride to see how much I'd fucked up!"_

I don't remember hearing him swear before, so this through me for a loop. He always told us that curse words were for illiterates and sailors. His boys were neither and thus should have a more practical vocabulary.

I honestly didn't care.

He'd hugged me again and held me close. _"Don't ever believe for a moment, Mihael, that I ever wanted you to be something you're not. I want you to be happy, and to live whatever life you choose. I promise that I will support you in whatever it is you want in this world, and I will try my hardest to never embarrass you like that again."_

I sighed to myself as I remembered those words. He'd done as promised and let me choose my own path – however much he didn't trust Matt – but I somehow believed that it was all an act. That he still wanted this perfect son and a perfect wife for his son. For me to have a job and take control of my life, have kids and be the perfect family.

But I didn't want that.

…

…

…I didn't know what I wanted…

I felt Matt take my hand and bring it to his lips for a quick kiss. "Are you alright?"

I decided not to tell him. "I'm fine. Just overthinking things."

He stood up from his seat, bringing me up with him. "Let's go back to my house to warm up. My mom needs a taster for her newest creation anyway. She thinks she's losing her touch."

I scoffed at this. "If she's losing her touch, then I'm a heterosexual."

A small laugh was shared between us before we started walking away from our spot.

We didn't get very far though.

"Aw, would you look at that!" Came a snarky voice from behind us. "Mr. Charity Case and his little boy toy. How adorable."

I didn't turn around. I knew this voice well enough from my gym class. Jason had been one of my first crushes as a kid, but he was a complete asshole. It angered me to no end to know that Jared had been his friend for so long. Jared was almost angelic whereas Jason was the devil's shit-stain. And I knew it was him spreading the rumours about me at school. I was helpless to get him to stop though…

…not when the entire school knew what had happened to me anyhow.

I didn't look at him, but I saw Matt turn around.

"I believe I gave you a warning, Jason!" He spoke. "Walk away!"

I heard the guy snicker. "Like I give a flying fuck!"

"Jay, shut up!" I heard Jared defend me.

Jesus if Jared was here, then…

Oh lord.

I heard another snicker from the asshole. "Jared, you know as well as I do what that whore did! Damn blonde probably sucked off more cock than he can count!"

"Fuck off, shit-stain!" Matt growled.

I just grabbed the gamer's arm. "Let's just leave, Matt."

"Now hold on!" Came Jason's vice again as he grabbed my hood to turn me around. "I'm not finished yet."

I could see him, Jared, and a few other soccer players from the team watching me closely. Only Jason, however, had this look in his eyes. Greedy and malicious. It made me think of Turner and I had to force the vomit back down into my stomach.

Matt tried to get between us, but Jason just kicked him away and to the ground. "I'm not leaving until I get what I want!"

He pulled my hair to make me look him in the eye. "Now get on your knees and suck me."

I pushed him away angrily, not even caring about how many strands of hair he managed to rip out when I did so. "Just leave me alone, Jason."

"Yeah, Jay." Said one of the other players. "Just leave them alone. They weren't doing anything."

"I don't care! I want the same service he's been offering to all the other men!" He exclaimed to them before turning to me. "Now get on your knees, slut!"

"Fuck off!" Matt shouted at him, getting to his feet.

The ass-wipe of a human being suddenly smacked his head against Matt's and sent him to the ground once more, nearly knocking him unconscious. This didn't stop the red head from lunging at the soccer player, but I held him back to keep him from getting hurt. I knew Matt was useless in a fight anyway, but I was somewhat touched to see him fight for my honour.

"Come at me, charity case!" Jason goaded on. "We both know you don't care about that slut! All he is is a sympathy fuck to you!"

"I'll rip your fucking head off, you shit head!" Matt threatened.

Honestly, if I wasn't holding him back at the moment, I'd probably kiss him for standing up for me. Even if he wasn't being all that tactical.

Jared pulled at Jason's arms. "That's enough, Jay! Let's just go!"

Jason broke free however, then got up in Matt's face.

"Does it hurt to know your little toy bent over for another man, charity case?! Or does it hurt more to think of him getting fucked over by a line of men!? HUH!"

That did it.

I have no idea what came over me, but I let go of Matt and gave Jason a right hook to the jaw that sent him flying face first into the snow. I didn't stop there however and immediately climbed onto his back and shoved his face into the snow, watching him squirm for air. Maybe this would be considered attempt at murder, but no one was trying to stop me so I would suppose that none of this truly happened.

No witnesses.

I brought his head out of the snow, hearing his breath stagger.

"Does it hurt to know you just got your ass whooped by a slut, fuck-head!?" I asked menacingly before shoving his face in the snow for good measure before bringing him back up. "HUH!?"

I didn't know if he was shaking from the cold or fear, but it looked as though that it was fear since his buds were laughing at his expression. I had to admit, it was satisfying to see his group smiling at my anger towards him.

I gripped his hair a bit tighter now, bringing his ear closer to my lips. "Don't… fuck… with me."

I slammed his face into the snow before getting up and off of him to rejoin Matt by his side. Before leaving though, I had one more threat for the little ass-wipe.

"If I ever catch you around me again, it won't be clean snow I shove your face into! GOT IT!?"

He nodded fearfully before running off past his group and out of sight. The jocks themselves cheered me on for my prowess. Even Jared was laughing.

I grabbed hold of Matt's arm and walked him away from the fray. He looked more than impressed with me to say the least.

"Man, you can kick ass for me any day! That was scary and sexy all at once!"

I scoffed. "That tool had it coming to him. I'm glad you aren't hurt though." I then turned to his bruised and swollen head. "Are you alright?"

He rubbed the sore spot slightly. "Nothing some ice can't fix."

I had to giggle at the irony, but Matt quickly told me to shut up before I could voice my opinion.

Looks like today was better than I'd expected.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Short chapter for today because I'm in a massive amount of pain and need to rest. **_

_**Warning, M rated. Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Enjoy, and review if you can!**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

"Seriously Mels, you kicked some ass today!"

I scoffed at him as I sat down on his bed. "It wasn't that big of a deal. I just didn't like what he was saying to you."

"It's not like that mattered." He said, drying his hair of the snow with a towel. "I know you more than they do, and I know you aren't a whore."

I looked down at my feet. "I sure feel like one. Everyone looks at me like I am one. Like they're afraid to catch some disgusting disease from me or have their loved ones taken away by me. I'm just sick of it now."

The red head hummed at this before sitting down next to me, draping an arm over my shoulder for comfort. "Don't let it bother you, Mels. They don't know you, like I said. We both know you aren't what they say you are, and it only gets worse if you let it get under your skin. They can't hurt you if you don't react."

I shook my head at this. "You're a lot stronger than me, Matt. Maybe you'd be able to let this go… but I can't. Especially with my family knowing and everyone at school seeing me under that dirt bag…"

"That wasn't anything more than rape, and you know it!" He defended. "And anyone who makes up rumours about you because of that are horrid and despicable people who want nothing more than attention. Jason you managed to take care of, I'm all too sure, which means that this will die down eventually."

"'Eventually'." I repeated. "But for now I still have to deal with the ones that keep spreading these rumours. And why should I even fight them anymore?"

"Mels…"

"I mean it, Matt!" I said angrily, standing up and looking at him. "It's just not worth it anymore! I try to hide and everyone keeps talking! You threaten them and they still talk! Even after today the talking will keep happening! Even our neighbors aren't speaking to us! You and your parents are the only exception, but everyone else on our street avoids us like the plague! All because of me!"

I decided to just leave then and go back home without him. I couldn't stand looking at Matt with his innocent eyes. He didn't understand anyway. He didn't understand what it was like to be a social pariah and have everyone making untrue rumours about yourself. He was lucky, he got to leave his tormentors back in Russia. I was stuck here, in the middle of the fray. Yes, I'd dealt with Jason on my own, and I knew Jared was on my side along with a few of his buds. But I knew this alone wasn't enough to stop the spreading lies about me.

I just can't handle it anymore.

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I tried to stop him from leaving but it was useless. He wanted to be alone at the moment and I really couldn't blame him for that.

I knew how he felt.

Yes, I'd managed to run away from my past, but Mello couldn't do the same. He was stuck here in his hell until the heat died down… or…

No. That wasn't an option. Not for him, not for anyone!

But there had to be something I could do to help him get through this. So that he wasn't alone.

I tried to think about the best plan of action while playing solitaire on my laptop. It was a boring game, but I could think more clearly while playing this game than others. There just had to be something I could do to help him through this.

But what?

I suddenly got an invite to a chatroom from someone at school, and when I opened it up I saw Jared on the other line. What on earth did he want?

Before I could ask him,

_"Jesus, you're a hard guy to find!"_ He began. _"I need to talk to you about Mello."_

"Whatever that's been going around is a lie." I answered him angrily. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop listening in on the rumours."

_"I know that, Matt!" _He retorted. _"I've known Mello since eighth grade, and I know he's not a slut! I hate that everyone's been running around and spreading all these nasty lies! I want to help! Please, you have to believe me!"_

"Why should I?!" I asked angrily. "Yes, you stood up for him a few times, but you're not really making that big of a difference!"

_"I know! I'm a coward! But it's not like I don't care! Jason went way too far today, and I'm glad Mello took down that tool! But I know it's not enough to stop everything. Which is why I want to help you help him. Please, you have to believe that I want this to stop as badly as you do."_

I took a moment to truly think this through and decided that I could believe him for the moment. Jared may have been a coward, but he did stand up for the blonde a few times. So maybe now he could help to end this.

"Fine, I believe you. But what do you have in mind to get all this to stop?"

He shrugged. _"I haven't the faintest. But we have to do something to make everyone forget."_

That's the problem though. It's not easy to forget something…

…but learning something new…

"Wait… what if we make them forget by giving them something else to feed on?" I suggested.

_"What do you mean?"_

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. "You need to go onto a sharing site, I don't care which one, and post everything I'm about to tell you. It might just take the heat off of Mello for a while, if not then forever."

_"What do you mean? What is it you have planned?"_

I closed my eyes and took a breath. "I'm going to make sure Mello isn't alone anymore."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Short chapter for today because I'm in a massive amount of pain and need to rest. **_

_**Warning, M rated. Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Enjoy, and review if you can!**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

School restarted in January once again and my father did me the favour to drive me there before he went to work. I wasn't too excited for the new semester though.

He stopped the car just outside the entrance and I froze. As much as I knew I could handle it, the thought of going back into this hell hole of a place was tearing my heart to shreds. Matt had been there for me, yes, but I knew he was getting just as bad a rap as I was. And it just wasn't fair.

I felt my father put a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be alright, son. I promise."

I didn't look at him. I just kept myself from tearing up.

"I bet you wish he'd succeeded in killing me now, huh? Just so you don't have to listen to the rumours."

I didn't wait for an answer and just exited the car, wishing… praying for a good day. For someone to have died or made the news so some of the drama could be off of me for a while. Maybe that was horrible to think of, but when you're a social outcast it makes perfect sense to be thinking this way. Especially when everyone you love is suffering because of your actions as well.

I entered through the doors and waited for the snarky comments to come flying by.

…

…

…but there was nothing…

…

…nothing about me, that is.

The students around me as I walked through the halls were all whispering, but none were looking at me. When they did, it was only for a second before they got right back to their talking. Something had gone down over the winter break…

…something big.

I met up with Matt at his locker. He seemed pretty proud of himself for something.

"Matt, what's going on? Why is everyone whispering?"

He shrugged. "Probably because they don't want me to hear them."

I blinked. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Before he could answer me, something hit the back of his head and splattered across his face. It looked like it'd been cake or something.

I heard a round of laughs from Jason and a few of his shit head friends. "Bend over, boy toy! Let me see what'cha got!"

Matt just rolled his eyes and cleaned off the cake. "If you want my ass so badly, Jason, you just have to ask! Time and place, I'll meet you there!"

The jock immediately backed off when the red head didn't counter like he'd wanted and strode off in a different direction. But… what was that he'd said about bending over? What had he meant by that? Matt never…

…but… he had…

I turned to the red head again. "What did they mean by all that, Matt? Did you…"

"Tell them about my past? No." He answered honestly. "But I guess someone found out and posted it online. Oh well."

I went wide eyed at this. "Matt, I swear it wasn't me! I would never…!"

"I know, Mello. I posted it online. With some help, but I'd rather keep their name out of this."

I felt my heart ache slightly. "But why!? Why the hell would you go and post something like that online where everyone can see it!? Do you _want_ to be a social outcast!? What would bring you to do something as stupid as that!?"

I was suddenly pulled into a kiss by the gamer and I soon relaxed into his touch. This kiss… it was so sincere, so passionate and loving. It was better than any others we'd had. But why?

He let me go and rested his forehead on mine. "Because now we can both be outcasts. So we aren't alone. I'll be there for you, and you for me. Sound good?"

I didn't know what to say. Never had anyone done something like this for me. Had humiliated themselves to make sure I wasn't alone. Matt went above and beyond what I'd expected him to and in the end we were right on the same path. Granted, I'd have liked this path to have been more positive with more love. But then… beggars can't be choosers. And as long as he was here with me, holding my hand and making me feel safer and more at peace, then what did it matter what path we were on at the moment?

Before I could tell him how incredibly happy I was to have him in my life, and thank him for doing this – then scold him for being stupid as well – the intercom suddenly sparked to life and a familiar voice was all over the school.

_"Attention all students!"_ The voice said. _"This is your captain of the basketball team, Jared, telling all of you something very important."_

"Oh wow! He actually meant it?!" Matt suddenly spoke up.

I blinked at this. "What do you mean?"

_"Due to recent events, I'd like to share with all of you that I, Jared Andrews, has had an ongoing relationship with the captain of the volleyball team, Aiden Blanc!"_

A few gasps and words of shock were spread throughout the hall, and it took me a moment to realize that I'd joined in with them. I couldn't believe it! Jared was gay!? And in a relationship!? How long had he and Aiden been hiding this?!

_"Thank you, and that is all. Love you, babe!"_

We all heard Aiden scream his 'I love you' back at the intercom and more than a few chatters were amongst the crowd of students.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was everyone on a crazy pill or something?

Another voice broke out from the chatter and I recognized it to be Sydney's voice.

"Attention one and all! I'm waaaaay into BDSM! I mean, come on! It's pretty sexy being tied up… or whipping someone. I'm not too judgy on who's doing what! But yeah, if anyone is into that stuff, please don't hesitate to call me!"

I really couldn't help the smile. "What the hell is going on right now?!"

Matt chuckled. "Well, your buds found out about what I did, and they wanted in on the chaos. It gets way better though."

Jean suddenly spoke up from the crowd.

"I once kissed my cousin by accident! Even worse, she said I was a terrible kisser, then never called me again!"

Then Adam.

"My parents caught me in bed with the Home Ec teacher! That's kinda why she was fired. So… sorry, not sorry!"

I heard a few people laughing at that one, but the stories weren't over yet.

A girl from the hockey team spoke up. "I've been to Juvie! Twice!"

Then someone from the chess team. "I blew up my parent's house from a chem experiment gone wrong!"

And the stories continued.

"I went streaking at a party once!"

"I gave a BJ to Calvin!"

"I went skinny dipping!"

Soon the stories were so overpowered and ridiculous that people were just trying to one up each other on the stupid spectrum. Honestly, it was like there were no more filters on anyone! Even a few teachers got involved!

There was laughter and whoops and cheers for anyone who shared, and even Jason got his comeuppance when one of the girls said he called out someone else's name while in bed. Unfortunately, that name was mine, but I let it slide for the moment. Right now, I enjoyed the moment where none of us where outcasts. Just some dumb teenagers doing dumb things.

And… I guess it had to be my turn sooner or later.

"Hey!" I called out, making the crowd of laughter go quiet.

_'Well… here goes nothing.'_ I thought to myself.

I shrugged. "I slept with Mr. Turner!"

The crowd laughed and cheered me on of course… but I didn't care. I could name a few stories that were equal, or worse than mine.

Matt suddenly jumped in, picking me up and onto his shoulder. "I love this blonde!"

Another roar of cheers and a bunch of laughs and people began sharing once more. I honestly couldn't believe how many people joined in on this. Even the few I didn't think for a moment had anything to hide jumped in on the bandwagon.

Matt set me down and hugged me close. "I'm glad to see you smiling again."

I hugged him back happily. "I'm glad to have you in my life, Matt."

Another few moments went by before I convinced Matt to ditch school with me that day so we could have some time alone together. I had a feeling the school was going to take a while to calm down from the hype anyway, and I needed some quality time with Matt. To thank him for everything he'd done for me.

I hope he knew though that I'd be getting him to take down that page he set up about his life back in Russia.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Last chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoyed what it had to offer!**_

_**Warning, M rated. Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Enjoy, and review if you can!**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

My parents didn't know that I'd ditched school for the day, but I doubt they would have cared anyway. They'd be out until sundown anyway since my father had to attend some kind of charity event for his company, and both my mother and brothers had gone with him. So that just left me and Matt alone in my house for the rest of the day.

And I sure as hell hoped he had the same thing in mind as I did.

I don't really know how long we'd been making out on my bed, but I enjoyed it a lot more than I'd had with those men. It felt even better to be in my own bed than in someone else's or over a desk. As much as I trusted my family to be out all day, I still felt as if we needed to hide up in my room just in case someone came home early. Either way this was happening in my own bed or his rather than somewhere out in public. As much as it was a thrill, I didn't like having to worry about people finding out or watching us in the act. Besides, it felt more passionate and loving when it was somewhere familiar.

Or maybe that was just me.

Mat had just laid me on my back and was kissing my neck when my eye caught something from inside his bag. It looked like a sketchbook and a vaguely remembered about our promise to each other when we'd first become friends.

I guess the gamer heard me chuckle slightly at the memory since he stopped his administrations.

"What's so funny?"

I looked back at him with a genuine smile. "What did you draw in exchange for my story?"

He took a moment to analyze what I'd meant before his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! Yeah, uh… It's not really finished yet. So…"

I leaned up to nuzzle under his chin slightly. "I still want to see it. You don't have to read my story until later."

"I would hope so since I thought we were preoccupied anyway."

I couldn't help the giggle before planting a small kiss on his cheek. "Please, Mattie?"

His eyes narrowed before he gave in with a sigh. "Fine. And just so you know," he began as he slid off the bed, "only _you_ are allowed to call me that."

"I feel honoured." I replied happily, grinning wide.

The gamer just rolled his eyes as he dug out the sketchbook from his pack and turned to the correct page before handing it to me. I half expected him to have drawn a video game character or some kind of cartoon person of his own make…

…

…instead…

I felt my heart melt when I saw he'd drawn a picture of us together sitting in our hammock outside. I recognized the picture from the one my mother took of us a few months back before winter break. Although the colouring was only half done it still looked marvelous in my eye. I could tell he put more work into how I looked than himself, but I didn't say anything about that. I was in too much awe to really say anything at all. The fact that Matt had taken the time to draw out one of our most loving moments made my heart flutter and melt at the same time! This beautiful angel was such a sweetheart some days. It almost made me sad to know he ended up with me, someone who barely deserved the love he so willingly gave.

I felt a kiss on my cheek and it brought me out of my wonderful thoughts. "I couldn't think of anything more perfect to draw than when we're together and sharing wonderful moments like this. I'm sorry it's not all finished yet."

I didn't say anything but merely pulled him in for a kiss, having set the sketchbook on my bedside table. I didn't know what else to do to show how much I loved his drawing.

When we broke for air I smiled at him happily.

"You have to be the sweetest human being on the face of this earth."

He shrugged, grinning at my compliment. "I try."

I pulled him in for another kiss and we got right back to where we left off.

His lips went right back to my neck and I revelled in this along with his touches. He was smooth and gentle, making sure he couldn't be hurting me in any way. His fingers were quick but sly, his kisses practiced but slow and passionate. He knew about what had happened to me and I knew he'd wanted this experience to be completely different from the others. In truth, it was already completely different than the others. They didn't show me this kind of passion and sincerity. They only cared about what they'd gotten and what I did for them. Matt was only doing what he thought we both deserved in respect of each other. And respect wasn't something I was wholly familiar with.

I was familiar to being used and abused to no end. To take it and make sure I was pleasing others before myself. I'd liked to have thought that it had all been for me, and that I'd used them to get what I wanted. But in truth… it was always about them before myself.

Matt was different though.

He wanted _us_ to be happy and experience something loving and passionate. He didn't want me to be in pain and have myself humiliated and used like trash. He wanted everything to be mutual and poetic, like a love song written for the most perfect of couples. Maybe we weren't that couple, but dammit if I couldn't dream that we were.

Matt completed me in that way.

He was fun and uncaring about what people thought about him. He had a kind and breathtaking heart to him, and he always thought about others before himself. I was the complete opposite of him before we met. I didn't care about others, I didn't care who did what. All I needed was myself…

…but now that was different.

I needed Matt… I loved Matt. I loved everything about him. I loved how happy he was, how calm he was when dealing with most things. I loved his crooked little smile whenever he was shy or embarrassed, and the way his eyes sparkled whenever he was truly enraptured by something. And more than anything did I love his laugh. Infectious and sweet, and filled to the brim with genuineness and reality. He was always happy, always willing to make others smile, and always spoke from his heart. I needed that positivity and love in my life. Something that I thought dead for so long now. I needed to hear that laughter and watch as his eyes twinkle when he's at his happiest. It made me see the beauty in the world once more because of it…

…because of him.

I felt my shirt slip off over my head but I didn't care. I wasn't afraid of him. If I told him to stop, he would. I had the power to end this if I couldn't do it, and he respected that. He had no reason to hold me hostage.

Our lips connected for a moment before he spoke to me once more.

"God you're beautiful. I wish you knew just how beautiful you are."

I hugged the red head close to me, my arms around his neck. "I love you, Matt."

He pressed his lips to my shoulder. "I love you too, Mels."

I lifted his own shirt up and over his head and before long there was skin-to-skin contact, and that alone was driving me insane. We hadn't even gotten our jeans off and I was already on the verge of no return. How Matt had such an impact on me I'll never know.

He laid me back down on the bed once more and got to work on my jeans. It was a wholly unfamiliar setting to have someone else pleasure me, but I wasn't exactly against it. I knew I'd have to pay him back for all this though. The gamer deserved it for sure.

My jeans were tighter than normal jeans so I didn't have anything on underneath them, but the red head didn't seem too fazed by this. He seemed more happy than perturbed to see less clothing to go through.

He didn't go for the initial target right away and opted for my stomach instead, lying his chest over my region and only furthering my arousal. As kind as he could be, he could be twice as cruel.

His lips didn't slow as he continued his onslaught around my naval, not even trying to hide the smirk. He knew exactly what this was doing to me, and he knew I was only getting more agitated the longer he waited. Well, two could play at that game.

I moved my hands from his hair to his back, massaging his skin ever so slightly as I moved down… down… down, having to sit up slightly in order for my hands to move around more freely and to his sides where they slipped under his jeans and boxers until they grasped their target in a soft, yet forceful, hold, making the gamer go rigid and stop his administrations to me.

We sat up together, my hands not leaving his groin, and he glared at me slightly.

"Not funny."

I merely kissed him on the lips before slightly stroking the hard member in my hands, making him jolt in surprise. It wasn't long after this that his jeans came off and joined my own on the floor, leaving the two of us fully unclothed and squirming slightly at our touches.

Both Matt and I had had our… erm… practice, shall we say, so we knew what to do for the other. But the fact that it was more than just sex… that it meant more than just sleeping with each other, sent us into a state of want and desire unlike any other times we'd done this. Before it was all for something else completely. But now…

…now it was about us.

I pressed my lips to his and straddled his waist, overcome with passion and heat now. It was so unlike the other times that I'd done this. It was fiery now, passionate, loving, and it felt so much more right than the other times. I didn't feel ashamed of this, I didn't feel disgusting and weak. I felt happy and loved, complete and warm. Nothing else could have made me feel this way, and we hadn't even gotten anywhere yet.

…yet…

It took one little grind of my hips for Matt to realize what I wanted and it wasn't long before he set me back down on the bed and readied himself to enter. He'd asked me if I wanted him to wear a condom just in case but I declined. He told me he was clean, and I believed him. I had no reason not to, especially if he asked me about this before doing what he pleased.

He locked lips with me once again after reading his member then finally entered me as carefully as he could, making sure I was in no pain for the beginning moments of our consummation. But there was no pain. None at all…

…I was too happy to feel pain.

He'd asked me if I was okay once he was fully inside of me but I only nodded and wrapped my legs around his waist, urging him to move onward. And, of course, he obliged.

The pain was less than what I'd experienced before. Maybe because Matt was more adoring and loving to me than my past partners. But more than anything there was pleasure. The gamer knew just where to hit and knew exactly what I wanted from him. And the pleasure only increased with each thrust. I almost hated Matt for the fact that he'd let someone else experience this kind of pleasure, but quickly forgave him because I knew he was putting more effort into me than he had with anyone else.

It wasn't rough, guttural, or even remotely hurtful what he did with me.

It was perfect…

…

…he was perfect.

In the many times I'd done this, not once had I come first before anyone else. Matt broke that streak that day by lasting a tad longer than I had. But this orgasm had me shaking and quivering right after, with my vision fading and limbs relaxed and lifeless. I could barely even lift my arms to hug Matt close to me when it was over, but he stayed close to me anyhow, even laying right on me to keep me warm. I hadn't cared that he was slightly heavier than I'd anticipated. I just loved feeling his chest rise and fall against mine as we came down from our high.

He finally rolled us over, holding me to his chest the entire time.

He kissed my forehead lazily. "How was it?"

I couldn't answer. I just smiled happily and cuddled into him, breathing in his warm scent.

I loved the way he smelled.

He chuckled at my answer. "We still got a lot of time left in the day before your family comes home. We could rest up a bit then…"

"Can't I just savour this moment?" I finally spoke. "We have plenty of time tomorrow and the next few days to have another go at it."

Another chuckle from him. "Well, running about and having sex behind closed doors does seem thrilling to me."

"We could use your bed next." I suggested. "Maybe throw in some handcuffs into the mix."

"For you or me?" He asked with a snarky smile.

I scoffed, cuddling into him a bit more. "Depends on whether you piss me off in the next twenty-four hours."

A snicker was his only reply as he snuggled into me as well. "We should maybe wash up then if this is it for us. I'm too sure your brothers would know what we did if they found us mussed up and smelling like sweat, anger, and ecstasy."

I hummed in response before sighing. "I guess we should."

I then felt myself grow a bit of confidence and snaked my way into straddling his waist. He looked more than hopeful of what I was about to suggest.

"But like you said, we have a few hours to burn. So why not trade some 'secrets' with each other for a bit then wash up together before sundown."

"Won't they get suspicious of our wet hair?" He asked with a smirk, gliding his hands over my hips.

I didn't answer right away since I ground my hips a bit to get him hard once again. "We're smart. We can come up with an excuse."

And no more words on the subject was said. The rest of our time was spent in each other's company. The aforementioned shower we took together went until the water ran cold as well, but it was an amazing experience all around anyway. It was quite a sensation feeling dirtier coming out of a shower than when we went in.

In the end, my family didn't even ask about what we'd done that day despite our obviousness. It was hard to hide since we were both in that hazy state of ecstasy and relief, but I doubt they noticed anything too bad. We could have easily pulled it off as a make out session were we asked, but we never were.

In the end, however, Matt did end up reading my half assed story about the prince and the peasant, and he told me it was a wonderful story all around. I believe he even kept a copy for himself to read at different times. He also finished his picture and gave it to me in a frame since I'd loved it so much.

Months had gone by and we were still strong together. Matt had been my date to my brother's wedding to Miss Emily, and had even joked about our wedding being as extravagant as the one Emmett had. I neither confirmed nor denied his – not so subtle – proposal. I just wanted him to sweat about it for a bit longer.

I'd give him my answer eventually.

We graduated high school together at the top of the class, each of us getting small jobs in order to pay for a small apartment to move out. Our parents were sad to see us go, but I knew they were happy for us and our decisions.

It was another year and a half before Matt – again, not so subtly – proposed to me, and once again I neither said yes or no. I wanted him to ask me outright or not at all. No more sidestepping. I wouldn't allow it.

We'd both reach twenty-one now and as we'd stepped out of my father's Christmas party for his partners at work, he finally popped the question correctly.

Well… as correctly as Matt could do it.

"So Mello… if I asked you to Marry me, what would you say?"

Once again, I said nothing around yes or no. But I did answer him.

"If you want an upfront answer, then ask me properly, Matt."

He chuckled at this. "Fine then."

He pulled out a small box from his pocket before getting down on one knee – thoroughly surprising me and everyone else at the party – then opened the box to show a golden ring sitting there in hope and belief.

"Will you, Mihael Keehl, be my bride?" He asked sincerely.

I crossed my arms at the 'bride' part. "Will you wear the dress?"

"Only if it flatters my curves." He joked.

I rolled my eyes before standing him up. "I'm all yours, Matt."

And it was sealed with a kiss, effectively making everyone scream with cheers and congratulations.

And the story continued on from there.

I'd liked to have thought that it was fate or god that brought Matt to me. That some force out there had brought me this angel and took me away from everything that harmed me. Sometimes I thought it was just a fluke that he entered my life. But one thing was for sure about Matt that I couldn't deny without even a single doubt;

Though I searched in one wrong place after another, I finally found someone to free me from what I was. And I enjoyed every moment that I was breathing in all the fresh air freedom had to offer.

No more lies,

No more hiding,

And no more fear.

…

I was finally free.


End file.
